She is the man!
by SomeWeirdCrazyChick
Summary: Buttercups' soccerteam got canceled and she's not allowed to join the boy's soccerteam 'cause she's a girl. Wanting to prove she can play just as wel as boys, she replaces her brother attending a new school while he's in London. Dressed up like him she tries to join the boys' soccerteam. But will a certain roommate come in her way?
1. Chapter 1

So yeah this a new storry I'm making.

It's my first one, so please keep that in mind while your reading.

I got this idea for this story after seeing the movie: she is the man again.

It's kinda like the movie but not exact the same.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it :3

-XXX-

* * *

><p>''I'm so glad to be back! I realy missed this!''<p>

''Yeah. And this year we're totaly gonna kick those chicks from Jeffersons Highs' ass!''

''YEAH! They wont even know what happend once we kick their ass!''

Currently the girls soccer team from Dales High were walking to the sport fields for practice. While they were walking they were talking about the new school year and how they were gonna kick Jeffersons Highs' ass. Once they came to the field they saw somone else on their field.

''Hey Bee what are the girls from the lacrosse team doing here?''

''How should I know? All I know is that they're gonna have to find another place to practice 'caus this is our field. YO JANET!''

''What do you want Buttercup?'' The girl who obvious was Janet replied and stopped doing what she was doing.

''I want to know why your on my field.'' Buttercup said walking over to were Janet stood and crossing her arms.

''Your field? This is our field.'' Janet replied raising an eyebrow at her.

Frowning now at Janet, Buttercup replied:''No it's the girls soccer teams field.''

''Realy? Because we got told we could use this field.'' Janet replied.

''And who told you exactly that you could use this field? Buttercup said, now also raising an eyebrow.

''The principal. Go ask him if you don't believe me.''

''Fine I will and by the way if I were you, I would start packing my things because your going to have to leave.

''We'll see abou that.'' And with that Janet turned around and went back to her team.

''So are they gonna pack there things and go?'' One of the girls asked Buttercup who returned to her team.

''No, apperenly they got permision from the principal to use the field.''

''So what are we gonna do? Find another field?''

''No, we are going to the principal to ask him why he gave the lacrosse team permision to use our field.''

* * *

><p>We turned around and left for the principals office. Once we arrived there I didn't even bother to knock, I just stormed in with the rest of the girls following me.<p>

''Hello girls what can I do for you?'' Our principal Mr. Johnson asked, sitting casually behind his desk reading a news paper.

''We want to know why you gave the girls lacrosse team permision to use our field.'' I said crossing my hands on my chest and glaring at the old man behind the desk.

''Wel you girls wont be needing it so I let the lacrosse team use it.'' He stated, not even bothering to looking up from his news paper.

''Sir what do you mean we're not gonna use it?'' My friend Jessie asked from behind me, also with her hand crossed over her chest.

''Didn't your coach told you girls already?'' He sighed, still looking at the damn news paper in his hands.

''Told us what?'' I said, snapping the news paper from his hands to make him finnally look at us.

''Oh dear god.''He let out a sigh before he continued.''Wel since your coach didn't tell you girls, I'm going to have to tell you...the girls soccer team has been canceld.''

''What!'' We all shouted.

''You can't do that!''

''Why is it canceld?''

''Girls, girls! Calm down so I can answer your questions. First of all I can cancel the girls soccer team, second its canceled because we had to cut back on somethings and there weren't enough girls who signed up for soccer this year and we can't play with 9 girls. So we dicided to cancel it so we can save the money we use to pay the coach, the uniforms, and the bus we use to drive you girls''

''So we'll find some girls who can join the team and we can play and we'll raise money.'' Jazz stated if it was that easy. Which I think it was. I mean, it can't be that hard to find some girls who wan't to play and we all could raise some money.

''Sorry girls but it's to late for that, the season already started en we already dicided that our girls soccer team won't play this season.''

''And when was this dicided?''

''At the end of the school year'' He said casually leaning back in his chair, which irritated me more.

''But why didn't we heard anny of this untill now? If the girls soccer team is was going to be canceled because we didn't had enough girls, shouldn't we at least hear that before the end of the school year to!'' I shouted, slamming my fist on the his desk .

''Wel your coach should of told you girls this before the end of the school year''. He started, ignoring my outburst.

''but apparently she tought that maybe there would be a miracle or something and you girls would have enough players to play. So she didn't tell, but it's to late now anyways. So if you girls wil excuse me I have to go back to work.'' The principal said as he started to pushe us gently to the door.

''But isn't their annything we can do annymore?'' Dina asked already standing outside of the office.

''Sorry girls, but their is nothing you girls can do about and I realy don't have anny time to argue with you girls right now''. He said before he shut his door.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!'' I yelled once, surprising the principals assistend Ms. Dorres, who was drinkin her coffie and making her spill it over her desk.

"Miss Camaro is there a reason why you were yelling?'' She asked glaring at me from her small desk.

I was about to snap back at her why I was, when my friend Dina dragged me out of there sayin to the mad assistend that I didn't mean to yell like that and I was sorry.

We started walking back to the fields to grab our stuff that we left their. Once we came there, grabbed our stuff and were about to leave again, Janet spotted us and came running towards us.

''So? Do we have to leave or what?''

''No you guys can use this field'' I replied picking up my stuff.

''Where are you guys gonna practice now?''

''Nowhere.''

''Why? Did practice got canceled?''

''No the girls soccer team got canceled.''

'Why? You guys did great last year.'' Janet asked in disbelief.

She was right, we got second place last year. If it wasn't for those girls from Jefferson High, we would of won.

''The school had to cut back on somethings and dicided since ther weren't many girls who signed up for soccer they canceled it.''

''Wow thats sucks. But isn't there annything you guys ccan do?''

''No we asked him that to, but he said that there isn't annything we can do annymore''

''To bad, I mean you guys are just as good as the boys team. Wait that's it! Why don't you ask the boys coach if you guy's can join the team?''

Thats actually not a bad idea. If we join the soccer team that means we still can play soccer.

''You know that's not a bad idea. Hey girls what do you guys think about joining the boys soccer team?'' I asked turning around facing the rest of the team.

''If we still can play soccer it's fine with me.''

''Yeah I'm cool with that.''

''Sure why not.''

''Well what are we standig here for? lets go! The boys are practicing over there!'' Dina said and started jogging to were the boys were practicing. We soon all followed her to were the boys were.

''Hey coah Monroe!'' I called out making him turn around to face us.

''What do you girls want and make it quick because as you can see were practicing here.'' He said looking a bitt inpatient.

After explaining to him about what happend to the girls soccer team and why it had to happen, we asked him if we could join the boys soccer team.

''You _**girls **_ want to _**join **_the _**boys soccer team**_?'' He asked in disbelief, like we weren't good anough. Hmpf! Some of us are even better than half of the boys on the team.

''Are you saying were not good?'' I said glarring at him.

''Well it's not like you girls aren't _**good**_, but this is the boys soccer team. That means if your on the team your going to have to play against boys and everyone knows boys are better in sports than girls.''

I can't belief this man! Just because theire boys doesn't mean theire better than us! I know allot of boys who can't even kick a ball properly!

''That so not true! Girls can be just as good at sports as man! If not even better!'' I was almost screaming at him by now. Getting the attention of the boys team, who came running over to us to see whats happining here.

''Hey babe what's going on here?'' My boyfriend Ace asked me with rest of the team standing behind him. He's the captain of the boys soccer team and also theire goalie.

''Our team got canceled and now we wanted to join your team, but your coach here says that because we are _**girls**_ we can't join. Aperently boys play sports much better than girls. '' I said rolling my eyes at the end of the sentence.

''Well yeah of course. Boys are bigger and stronger than girls, besides we wouldn't want you girls to get hurt out there.'' Some of the guys behind him started chuckeling. I glared at them.

''So your agreeing with your coach about girls not being as good as guys?'' Now focussing my glare at him.

''Yeah, I mean with you girls on the team the game would be pretty fast over, because you got hurt.'' again some of the guys started chuckeling while he smirked at me. I shot him a death glare.

''You know what's over to? We are, thats what'' I said as i shot him a last death glare before turning around with the rest of my team following me. I heard some of the guys laughing at Ace while he called my name. Like hell I will turn around.

''Can you believe him? How dare he say that we're not as good as them?'' I was so mad at him! I mean he's my boyfriend! Shouldn't he be the one suporting me, giving me some back up?

''Just forget about him Bee.'' My friend Dina said to me. I started to calm down, but I was still mad at him.

We went to the locker room to change back to our normal clothes. After that we all said good bye and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter two!

I don't own the songs that are mentioned in the story and don't I own the ppg :P

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I decided to walk home, even tough Dina had offerd me a ride home. A just needed to be alone, because if I did accepted Dina's offer I think I would of been cursing the whole ride to my house.<p>

I put in my earbuds and scrolled trough my Iphone for a song. I ended up picking the song Fuck you by Cee lo Green.

_**I see you driving round town**_

_**With the girl I love and I'm like,**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo, ooo, oooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like,**_

"_**Fuck you!**_

_**and fuck her too."**_

As the song started I kinda started to zone out. Blocking the outside world and trying not to think about what happend earlier.

_**I said,**_

"_**if I was richer, I'd still be with ya"**_

_**Ha, now ain't that some shit?**_

_**(ain't that some shit?)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with a…**_

"_**Fuck you!"**_

_**Ooo, ooo, oooo**_

By now I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking. I was lost in my own little world were everything was fine, were my soccer team didn't got canceled, were my boyfriend didn't turned out to be a sexist bastard. But then shit had to happen.

I heard someone yelling: ''WATCH OUT!''

I snapped out of my day dream just to see some car coming straight at me. I knew I had to get out of the way before that car hit me, but I just couldn't move. It was like my whole body was paralyzed. Just then when I thought I was going to get hit by the car someone pulled me out of the way.

I tripped and fell to the ground just as the car drove by with the man who was driving cursing at me for not looking out where I was going.

''Hey are you all right?'' I heard a guys voice ask next to me. I recognized that voice. It was the same boy who had said 'watch out' earlier to me.

I blinked a few times letting everything that happend les then 5 seconds ago to sink in.

''Uh...yeah I geuss.'' I said while pulling out my earbuds before turning my head to look at the guy. He had brown short messy hair and dark brown eyes that looked concerned at me.

''What were you thinking girl! Crossing a bussy street without looking! Do you have a death wish or something!'' He started yell, trowing his hands in the air dramaticly, getting the attention of some people who were passing by. They all gave him a looking like he was crazy, whixh I also started to think he was.

''HEY! Calm the fuck down will ya? I don't have a death wish or something like that! I just zoned out for a second and didn't look were I was walking.'' I said standing up and brushing some dirt of my sweater and jeans.

''Okey, sheesh you don't need to yell at me.'' He said putting his hands up in defence.

''And this is coming from a dude I just met that first asks me if i'm fine and then starts yelling at me?'' I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

''Jep'' He said smirking and casually putting his hands in his pockets.

''So? Are you going to tell me your name or what?''

''Why? It's not like I'm going to see you again or annything. So whats the point of telling you my name then?'' He said raisning an eyebrow now.

''Well then, if your not going to tell me who you are, I'll be leaving now.'' I said turning around and walking away.

''Okey bye!''

Putting back in my earbuds I started walking home again, not bothering to say bye back at the strange dude. I decided to put Fuck you by Lili Allen on. Yeah, I'm realy in the fuck you mood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fuck you (fuck you)<strong>_

_**Fuck you very very much**_

_**Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew**_

_**So please don't stay in touch**_

_**Fuck you (fuck you)**_

_**Fuck you very very much**_

_**Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late**_

_**So please don't stay in touch**_

Just as the song ended I reached my house. I pulled out my earbuds with my left hand and looked with my right hand for my keys in my pocket. When I found them and opend the door I was immediately greeted by my puppie Milo. He's a maltese. I kneld down to stroke his back.

''Hey little buddy! Atleast there's someone who won't dissapoint me, back stab me nor starts yelling at me when I zone out for a second.'' Just as I finished my sentence my mom came running into to the hall.

''Oh Buttercup dear, your home early! Well thats good beacause I have something to show you!'' She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the livingroom.

There laying on the sofas were five dresses and not just normal dresses, no they were those princess ones with the puffy shoulders and al that girly shit. There were two green ones, a pink one, a blue one and a white one.

''What are these for?'' I asked her.

''For the masquerade ball ofcourse'''She said smiling, showing her pearly white theets. Ah yes the Ladybug masquerade ball. It's initiation ball for girls' whos moms' are members of the Ladybug club. And because my mom is a member I'm expected to join them to. Uhg.

''Why do I have to be a Ladybug again?'' I asked her sighing.

''Because it runs in the family. My mother was a member and so was her mother. Now I want you to be one to. Now go try one of those dresses.'' She said already picking a dress for me to try on.

''How much as I would _**love **_to try on those dresses, I'm going to lay down for awhile.'' I started to walk out of the room when my mom stopped me by standing infront of me and holding a dress infront of her.

''There's plenty of time to lay down after you tried on of those dresses.''

''Yeah? Well there's plenty of time to try on dresses beause the ball isn't until a few more weeks.'' I said as I walked past her to the stairs.

''Oh come on honey. Just try on one dress.'' She asked one more time. Sighing I turned around on the stairs.

''Mom, I just had a realy bad day I just wanna lay down for now okey?'' Pouting she put the dress back on the sofa.

''Fine go lay down. We'll talk about those dresses later and I almost forgot to tell you that your brother won't be here with diner, because he's staying at your fathers house.''

''Thanks mom.'' I said as I started to walk up the stairs again.

I came to my brothers' room and opend the door finding him stuffing all kind of things in his duffelbag. Trying to avoid stepping on all the clothes and other stuff that lay on the floor, I walked to his bed and sat on it

''So I see you already started to pack your stuff to stay at dads' hous?'' I asked him once is was sitting comfortable on his bed.'' Why do you even want to stay with dad all of a sudden?

''Huh?'' He said looking at me before continue with packing.'' Is there something wrong with staying at dad?

''No not at all, but isn't your new school starting next week?''

''Yeah, but I wont be there.'' I looked at him confused.

''Why wont you be there? It's your first week of school.'' I said raising an eyebrow. Man I've been doing that the whole day.

''Well I'll be going to London.'' He said looking at me for a second and then grabbing some stuff from his drawer.

''Why are you going to London? School hasn't even started yet!'' Is he serieus? Where did he get the money to go to London?

''Well me and my band are going on a tour.'' He plays in a band that he and his friends started. He's the lead-singer and songwriter. There pretty good if you ask me.

''A tour?'' I repeated.

''Yeah a tour. Some guy from a record studio in London saw us playing last week at the bar and wanted to record some demo's and go on a mini tour trough London with us.''

''And are you going to tell mom and dad?'' I asked him crossing my arms.

''Nope. I just told mom that I'm staying at dad and I told dad that I'm staying here with mom.''

''Hmmm clever, but how are you going to deal with school? There gonna call mom and if your not there.''

''That's were you come in. Your gonna call the school and tell them some story why I'm not at school.'' He said while zipping his bag close and picking it up.

''So I'll just say that you had some strange accident and that you had to go to the Hospital or something?'' I said standing up.

''Yeah sure.'' He said while opening his window and then sticking one foot out of the window.

''Okey but when will you be back?'' He was now hangin on the window.

''Uh I don't. Maybe one week maybe two.'' He let go of the window and fell to the ground.

''BOOMER! when will you be back!'' I yelled, looking out of the window to where he landen on the ground.

''You know what I'l call you okey!'' He said while getting up and turning to leave the yard.

"Boomer!'' I yelled once again, but he was gone.

''Are you talking to Boomer?'' My mom asked comming in to the room.

''Uh yeah I...I just talked to him on the phone, but he hung up on me.'' I said turning around smiling and scratching the back of my head.

''Oh well, thats verry rude of him. Remind me to talk with him about manners again. '' She said before leaving.

''Sure.'' I collapsed onto my brothers' bed, feeling to exhausted to walk to my own room. He wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap in his room. Even if he would mind it still doesn't matters because he aint here.

Your online spell checker

I decided to walk home, even tough Dina had offered me a ride home. A just needed to be alone, because if I did accepted Dina's offer I think I would of been cursing the whole ride to my house.

I put in my ear buds and scrolled trough my Iphone for a song. I ended up picking the song Fuck you by Cee lo Green.

I see you driving round town

With the girl I love and I?m like,

?Fuck you!

Ooo, ooo, oooo

I guess the change in my pocket

Wasn?t enough I?m like,

?Fuck you!

and fuck her too.?

As the song started I kinda started to zone out. Blocking the outside world and trying not to think about what happened earlier.

I said,

?if I was richer, I?d still be with ya?

Ha, now ain?t that some shit?

(ain?t that some shit?)

And although there?s pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a?

?Fuck you!

Ooo, ooo, oooo

By now I wasn't even paying attention to where I was walking. I was lost in my own little world were everything was fine, were my soccer team didn't got cancelled, were my boyfriend didn't turned out to be a sexist bastard. But then shit had to happen.

I heard someone yelling: ''WATCH OUT!''

I snapped out of my day dream just to see some car coming straight at me. I knew I had to get out of the way before that car hit me, but I just couldn't move. It was like my whole body was paralysed. Just then when I thought I was going to get hit by the car someone pulled me out of the way.

I tripped and fell to the ground just as the car drove by with the man who was driving cursing at me for not looking out where I was going.

''Hey are you all right?'' I heard a guys voice ask next to me. I recognised that voice. It was the same boy who had said 'watch out' earlier to me.

I blinked a few times letting everything that happened less than 5 seconds ago to sink in.

''Uh...yeah I guess.'' I said while pulling out my ear buds before turning my head to look at the guy. He had brown short messy hair and dark brown eyes that looked concerned at me.

''What were you thinking girl! Crossing a busy street without looking! Do you have a death wish or something!'' He started yell, trowing his hands in the air dramatically, getting the attention of some people who were passing by. They all gave him a looking like he was crazy, which I also started to think he was.

''HEY! Calm the fuck down will ya? I don't have a death wish or something like that! I just zoned out for a second and didn't look were I was walking.'' I said standing up and brushing some dirt of my sweater and jeans.

''Okey, sheesh you don't need to yell at me.'' He said putting his hands up in defence.

''And this is coming from a dude I just met that first asks me if i'm fine and then starts yelling at me?'' I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

''Jep'' He said smirking and casually putting his hands in his pockets.

''So? Are you going to tell me your name or what?''

''Why? It's not like I'm going to see you again or anything. So whats the point of telling you my name then?'' He said raising an eyebrow now.

''Well then, if your not%your not going to tell me who you are, I'll be leaving now.'' I said turning around and walking away.

''Okey bye!''

Putting back in my ear buds I started walking home again, not bothering to say bye back at the strange dude. I decided to put Fuck you by Lili Allen on. Yeah, I'm really in the fuck you mood.

Fuck you (fuck you)

Fuck you very very much

Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you (fuck you)

Fuck you very very much

Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch

Just as the song ended I reached my house. I pulled out my ear buds with my left hand and looked with my right hand for my keys in my pocket. When I found them and opened the door I was immediately greeted by my puppie Milo. He's a Maltese. I knelt down to stroke his back.

''Hey little buddy! At least there's someone who won't dissapoint me, back stab me nor starts yelling at me when I zone out for a second.'' Just as I finished my sentence my mom came running into to the hall.

''Oh Buttercup dear, your home early! Well that's good because I have something to show you!'' She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room.

There laying on the sofas were five dresses and not just normal dresses, no they were those princess ones with the puffy shoulders and all that girly shit. There were two green ones, a pink one, a blue one and a white one.

''What are these for?'' I asked her.

''For the masquerade ball of course'''She said smiling, showing her pearly white theets. Ah yes the Ladybug masquerade ball. It's initiation ball for girls' whos moms' are members of the Ladybug club. And because my mom is a member I'm expected to join them to. Uhg.

''Why do I have to be a Ladybug again?'' I asked her sighing.

''Because it runs in the family. My mother was a member and so was her mother. Now I want you to be one to. Now go try one of those dresses.'' She said already picking a dress for me to try on.

''How much as I would love to try on those dresses, I'm going to lay down for awhile.'' I started to walk out of the room when my mom stopped me by standing in front of me and holding a dress in front of her.

''There's plenty of time to lay down after you tried on of those dresses.''

''Yeah? Well there's plenty of time to try on dresses because the ball isn't until a few more weeks.'' I said as I walked past her to the stairs.

''Oh come on honey. Just try on one dress.'' She asked one more time. Sighing I turned around on the stairs.

''Mom, I just had a really bad day I just wanna lay down for now okay?'' Pouting she put the dress back on the sofa.

''Fine go lay down. We'll talk about those dresses later and I almost forgot to tell you that your brother won't be here with diner, because he's staying at your fathers house.''

''Thanks mom.'' I said as I started to walk up the stairs again.

I came to my brothers' room and opened the door finding him stuffing all kind of things in his duffel bag. Trying to avoid stepping on all the clothes and other stuff that lay on the floor, I walked to his bed and sat on it

''So I see you already started to pack your stuff to stay at dads' hous?'' I asked him once is was sitting comfortable on his bed.'' Why do you even want to stay with dad all of a sudden?

''Huh?'' He said looking at me before continue with packing.'' Is there something wrong with staying at dad?

''No not at all, but isn't your new school starting next week?''

''Yeah, but I wont be there.'' I looked at him confused.

''Why wont you be there? It's your first week of school.'' I said raising an eyebrow. Man I've been doing that the whole day.

''Well I'll be going to London.'' He said looking at me for a second and then grabbing some stuff from his drawer.

''Why are you going to London? School hasn't even started yet!'' Is he serious? Where did he get the money to go to London?

''Well me and my band are going on a tour.'' He plays in a band that he and his friends started. He's the lead-singer and songwriter. There pretty good if you ask me.

''A tour?'' I repeated.

''Yeah a tour. Some guy from a record studio in London saw us playing last week at the bar and wanted to record some demo's and go on a mini tour trough London with us.''

''And are you going to tell mom and dad?'' I asked him crossing my arms.

''Nope. I just told mom that I'm staying at dad and I told dad that I'm staying here with mom.''

''Hmmm clever, but how are you going to deal with school? There gonna call mom and if your not%your not there.''

''That's were you come in. Your gonna call the school and tell them some story why I'm not at school.'' He said while zipping his bag close and picking it up.

''So I'll just say that you had some strange accident and that you had to go to the Hospital or something?'' I said standing up.

''Yeah sure.'' He said while opening his window and then sticking one foot out of the window.

''Okey but when will you be back?'' He was now hanging on the window.

''Uh I don't. Maybe one week maybe two.'' He let go of the window and fell to the ground.

''BOOMER! when will you be back!'' I yelled, looking out of the window to where he landed on the ground.

''You know what I'l call you okay!'' He said while getting up and turning to leave the yard.

"Boomer!'' I yelled once again, but he was gone.

''Are you talking to Boomer?'' My mom asked comming in to the room.

''Uh yeah I...I just talked to him on the phone, but he hung up on me.'' I said turning around smiling and scratching the back of my head.

''Oh well, that's very rude of him. Remind me to talk with him about manners again. '' She said before leaving.

''Sure.'' I collapsed onto my brothers' bed, feeling to exhausted to walk to my own room. He wouldn't mind if I took a quick nap in his room. Even if he would mind it still doesn't matter because he ain't here.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah! Chapter 3!

I don't feel like writing much here since most people probably won't read this.

Anyways if you did I hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

><p>''Buttercup, honey wake up.''<p>

''Ugh'' I groaned as I heard my mom calling me to wake up.

''Come on, wake up'' She said while I was trying to block her voice out by pressing the pillow against my head.

''Wha? Ugh, mom I don't feel like trying on those dresses now. Can't it wait till tomorrow?'' I mumbled from under the pillow.

''Honey, it is already tomorrow. Now come, get out of bed, it's time for school.'' She said as she yanked the covers of off me and left the room with it.

''Aaaaah!'' I screeched while curling up to a ball. ''It's so cold!''

After turning and twisting around on the bed for five minutes I sighed. ''Well there's no point of laying in bed now anymore.'' I said getting up from my brothers bed.

I walked over to my room that was at the end of the Hall. I opened my door to find Milo sleeping peaceful on my bed. I stroked his back when I passed him on my way to my closet. I grabbed a towel and some clothes to put on and left for the bathroom.

When I was done I went back to my room to put on some eyeliner, mascara and some watermelon lip smacker. Hmmm I love me some watermelon lip smacker! Anyways I went downstairs to grab some breakfast and then left for school.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the schools' parking lot I turned down the volume of the radio. After I parked my car I walked in the school to my locker to find my friend Jesse standing there.<p>

''Hey Bee!''Jesse yelled smiling as I neared my locker.

Opening my locker I greeted her back."Hey.''

I started to put the books I didn't need now in my locker and looked for the ones I did needed.

''So what sport you gonna play now?'' Jesse said as she went over to my left side to lean on those lockers.'' I was thinking of maybe joining the lacrosse team.'' She said crossing her arms and looking at the ceiling.

''Why the lacrosse team? You hate lacrosse.'' I said turning my head to look at her.

Turning her head to look at me she replied while counting on her fingers. ''Well, I suck at volleyball, tennis, hockey, baseball, basketball-'' She does sucks at most sports I thought while she kept naming sports. It's a miracle how she passes P.E.''Softball and almost every other sport you can think of except soccer.'' She continued.

''Then again, why lacrosse?'' I asked while putting the last book that I needed in my backpack.

''Well I-'' She was cut off when someone slammed my locker shut.

''Hey Buttercake.'' Ugh! I hate that nickname! It's bad enough my name is Buttercup, which make people think I'm some sweet ditzy girly girl, which I'm so not, but the fact that someone would replace 'cup' with 'cake' makes it just worse. And there was just one person who kept calling me like that, no matter how many times I said it was ButterCUP and not ButterCAKE.

''How many times do i have to say it's ButterCUP.'' I said as I turned around crossing my arms.

''Ugh, whatever. Where's you brother?'' Ugh, I can't tell you how much I hate that stupid nasal voice of her. I just can't get it how some people can stand her, 'cause I definitely can't.

''He changed schools remember? Or is your small brain not capable to remember things?''

''Oh shut up, I know that and FYI my brain isn't smal, it's average.'' She said putting her hands on her hips and started to glare at me.

''Yeah, it's the average size of a bird.'' I was smirking now at her. If she thought that she was going to win this argument she's even more stupid than I thought she was.

''Well...well...'' I could just imagine her little brain trying to think of a come back.

''Well what?''

''Well at least I dress like a girl and don't wear my brothers sweaters like you.'' Oh no she didn't.

''What did you say bitch?'' I said as I glared at her and clenched my fists at my sides.

''Come on look at you! Anyone could of mistaken you for a boy in those clothes! No wonder Ace broke up with you!''She said and started cackling as if it was the most funniest shit she ever heard. I swear I could just kill the bitch right here, right now.

''First of all, the fact that I'm wearing an over sized hoodie doesn't mean I look like a boy! I'm still wearing skinny jeans under them. Second, Ace, didn't breake up with me, I broke up with him. So next time you want to open that thing you call a mouth make sure you get it right.'' I went to take a step closer to her, when I felt someone holding me back.

''Oke girls! Calm down!'' Jesse said. Wow, I forget she was even there. I turned my head around to see that she was the one holding me back.

''Ugh, I really don't get it. How can you be related to Boomer? He's sweet, cool, and best of all, hot. While your... well... you.'' She said while looking disgust at me.

''Yeah well I don't get how you became his girlfriend seeing as your just a Spoiled bitch that thinks she's better than everyone. '' I said as I rolled my eyes.

''Will you two just nock it off okay! Princess, go find someone else to annoy okay? Let's go Buttercup.'' Jesse said as she pulled me away from Princess. As I looked away from Princess I saw that there were a few people watching the whole thing. Hmmm, I guess it's a good thing Jesse pulled me away 'cause I don't think my mom would be happy if I got into trouble in the first week of the school.

Since we had ten minutes till first period we just walked trough the school. While we were walking I kept thinking about what Princess said. You know about the fact that I dress like a boy and that, that was probably the reason why Ace and I broke up. I mean, I know I'm a tomboy but I have some girly moments and I don't wear baggy stuff all the time. '' Hey Bee, where's your brother? I haven't seen him the whole week.'' Jesse said snapping me from my thoughts.

''Hmm? Oh, yeah he's touring in London with his band.'' I didn't even realised we got to the classroom. I saw Dina sitting at the back of the classroom and headed over to her with Jesse walking behind me.

''Huh? But when did he leave?'' I sat down next to Dina and Jesse sat down in front of us.

''When did who leave?'' Dina said looking confused at me and Jesse.

''Boomer left yesterday to go on a tour in London with his band.''

''Thats awesome! But how did he convinced your parents to go? His school starts next week right?'' Dina said while turning her chair around to face me. Jesse also turned her chair around and moved closer to my desk.

''Well he didn't. He just told my mom that he would be staying at my dads' house and he told my dad that he would be staying at mom.'' I said leaning back in my chair.

''And what about school? Aren't they gonna call your parents if he's not there?'' Dina asked again raising an eyebrow.

''Yeah they will, but before they do that I have to call them and tell them some story about why he isn't at school.'' I shrugged.

''Okey. So, what kind of school he's going to?'' Jesse now asked.

''Uhm. He's going to Stanford. It's a private school in Townsville.''

''Why a private school? What's wrong with a public school?'' Jesse asked raising an eyebrow at me.

''My mom thinks that he will do better at a private school than a public school'' I said while shrugging my shoulders again.

''Hmmm aren't the boys soccer team paying against them somewhere next month?'' Dina asked. Now that she mentioned it, they are playing against Stanford somewhere next month.

''Yeah they are playing against each other. I so hope they beat the boys soccer team.'' I said. I would love to see Ace faces when they lose.

''I don't know about that. I heard the coach is going to give them allot of practise these weeks and that there even better now than last year.'' Jesse said leaning back in her chair.

''If only Boomer could play soccer like you. Then he could beat them. But he's in London so we even can't train him.'' Jesse said pouting. Hmm. I was starting to get an idea.

''But maybe he can play.'' I said smirking.

''How? He's in London.'' Dina said frowning at me.

''Yeah, how's he gonna do that?'' Jesse asked.

''Well what if it wasn't exactly Boomer, but someone who l looks like Boomer.'' I said smirking even bigger than before. Dina caught the hints I was giving and smirked back at me while Jesse was looking confused back and forth from me and Dina.

''Okey, I still don't get it so just say it already.'' Jesse said.

Rolling my eyes at her I mentioned her to come closer. ''I'm going to pretend I'm my brother and go to Stanford. Then when there are try-outs I'm going to join their soccer team to beat our soccer team and prove the coach that girls can play soccer just as well as boys. Oh and I get to beat Ace.'' I explained to her.

''Ah, now I get it.'' She said smirking but then she looked serious back at me. '' How are you gonna attend the boys' soccer team at your brothers' school as your brother if you'r a girl?''

''Well-''

''Good morning boys and girls.'' Mr. Johnson said as he walked in wearing a scarf and caring a black briefcase. ''I apologise for my tardiness. I got stuck in traffic because there was a weird accident with a cow and a circus on the road. Anyways open your textbooks on page 125. Ms. Ronald's' turn around and Ms. Jackson get back to your table.'' Mr. Johnson said as he put down his briefcase on his desk and took his stuff out.

''I'll tell you guys after school.'' I whispered to them before they turned around and went back to their tables. You may wonder why I'm going to say it till after school. Well Mr. Johnson doesn't like people talking in his class and he definitely doesn't like people who pass notes during his class. If you get caught you can get detention and I don't have anymore classes with the both of them together. Not even lunch! I only have Dina in Art class and Jesse in P.E.

* * *

><p>Finally school was over and I went to look for Dina and Jesse. I found Jesse at her locker and walked over to her.<p>

''Hey Jesse, where's Dina?''

''Uhm, I think she had P.E. so she should be at the locker rooms.'' She said putting her final book in her backpack and closing her locker.

We waited for ten minutes leaning against the lockers until Dina finally came.''Hey guys, ready to go?'' She said as she stood in front of us.

''Yeah, come on.'' I said. We started walking to the school doors.

''So, how are you gonna pretend to be your brother? .'' Jesse said as we walked out of the school.

''Well, I'm going to disguise my self by wearing a wig and contacts.'' I said shrugging my shoulders. Easy as that. We reached the parking lot and walked over to my car. I started to look for my keys and opened the door.

''Yeah I kinda figured that out, seeing that you have black mid-back length hair, bright green eyes and your brother short blond hair with dark blue eyes. I mean how are you gonna hide your breasts? I dont't think those uniforms are that baggy that it will hide those.'' Jesse said while getting in the back seat.

Hmm she had a point. I mean I don't have the biggest breasts of the school but they were definitely visible and I don't think those boys blazers are going to cover them up that easily whit out anyone noticing them.

''I guess you have a point there. But we'll think about that later but now-I can't believe I'm going to say this- let's go shopping.'' I said. Never thought I was ever going to suggest that, but oh well there's a first time for everything.

''Well what are we waiting for! Let's go!'' Dina yelled in excitement. She's kind of a shopaholic but you got to love her. I put on my seat belt and drove out of the parking lot to the mall.

* * *

><p>I feel like stopping here, so yeah. Oh yeah to everyone who reads this thanks especially the ones who reviewed :D<p>

See you in chapter 4 :3

-XXX-


	4. Chapter 4

And here's chapter 4! W00t! :)

So please enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>We pulled up at the malls' parking lot. I turned off the car and we stepped out of it. Well... me and Jesse that is. Dina jumped out of the car and started to jump op and down in excitement. I rolled my eyes at her. I mean come on what's so fun about shopping anyway?<p>

''Can you stop jumping around like a rabbit? We still need to look for the stuff we need. '' I said as I pushed her in to the mall.

''Well, where do you want to go?'' She asked as I stopped pushing her inside the mall.

''Uh...'' Damned I forgot how big the mall is! I have no idea where to start! The last time I went to the mall was when I was fourteen. After that I just bought my stuff online since I didn't feel like being dragged by my mom trough the whole mall just looking for a pair of skinny jeans or a new shirt every weekend. I'ts so much easier and relaxed because 1. you don't need to walk all day looking in every store for that cool shirt you saw in the commercial, 2. you don't need to rush because it's almost closing time and 3. you don't have annoying store clerks who sneak up behind you when you're looking at the shirt your holding in your hand and they be like: 'I see you like this shirt. You should try it on. It totally suits you! and by the way it has 20% discount on it if you by the same shirt in a different colour!' Why the hell would I need the exact same shirt but in a different colour? Like one 't enough already. Anyways, but back then the mall 't half as big as it is now! How am I suppose to find anything here? No wait, what I meant to say was: How can anyone find their things in here!

''Well? Where do you want to go first?'' Dina said looking expecting at me. I just scratched the back of my head while trying to come up with names from the stores I used to go to. ''Uhm...'' Damned! I can't think of anything! And I shop online for God sake! I know hundreds of stores but now I can't even come up with one name.

''Uh... You know what? Let's go grab something to eat first. Their must be a Taco bell somewhere. Come on, I'm hungry.'' I finally said. I started to walking to the escalators. It wasn't really an excuse to hide the fact that I didn't know where to go, I was actually really hungry.

''You have no idea where your going, do you?'' Jesse said smirking as she came walking next to me.

Shaking my head I replied to her.

''Nope, I have't been here since I was fourteen remember?.'' They knew that I didn't go to the mall anymore because I told them when I was fourteen. Jesse being my friend since 5th grade knew how focused my mom could be if it came to shopping and understood why I stopped. But back then I knew Dina only for a year and she had only met my mom three or two times, so she was kinda shocked that I didn't want to shop anymore. Even at the age of fourteen she was already a shopaholic.

''Haha, come on. Taco Bell is at the other side of the mall. Not on the first floor.'' We turned around and went to the other side of the mall. See! It's almost impossible to think that this mall doesn't have a Taco Bell since there is a Subway, Burger King, McDonald's and all the other ones.

* * *

><p>We finally reached Taco Bell after passing hundreds of stores that all had in big green, yellow, orange, red, pink or blue window the words: 50%, 20%, 75%, 10% and 40% DISCOUNT! on them. Besides those signs there were in almost every store manicans wearing big wide black dresses that looked like garbage bags. I swear I'll never understand the fashion world.<p>

We went inside and ordered what we wanted. I ordered tree tacos since I really felt hungry. Dina just ordered one taco and Jesse ordered nachos. After waiting a couple of minutes we took our orders and sat down in a booth that was near the window.

As soon as we all were seated I decided to get straight to business. ''Okay where are we going first? Because I really am not planning on staying long here.''

''Oh come one! It isn't that bad! Besides we won't be here long since we just need to find you a wig that almost looks like your brothers hair, and something that covers you breasts.'' Dina said before she took a bite out of her taco.

''Yeah,relax Bee. It will be over before you know it and then you can go back to your online shopping.'' Jesse said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and started to eat my tacos.

* * *

><p>''What about this one?'' Jesse said as she put another blond wig on my head.<p>

I put the wig properly on my head and looked in the mirror. The last twenty minutes we were looking for a wig that looked like Boomers' hair with no success. All the wigs were either to long, to short, to curly, to straight, to fake, to much like Justin Bieber or the colour wasn't good. Why does Boomer have such hard to find but awesome hair. I mean it's short but not that short because it reaches his ears and he has wavy curly hair.

Sometimes I wonder how come he gets a head full of wavy curly hair and I get stuck with straight boring hair. Seriously, there's no single wave in it. Which is weird since I used to had a little flip in my hair. Most people thought because of that, that my hair would be all wavy and stuff and so did I. But anyways, back to looking for the right wig.

''Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe it should be more curlier. Dina said as she stood next to me looking at the wig. I turned around in the chair I was sitting in to look at myself in the mirror. Hmmm, this wig actually looks a little like Boomers' hair. It was golden blond, reached my ears and had wavy curls.

''What? More?'' I said in disbelief and turned around in my chair to face them again. ''I think this one is just fine. Why would you want one with more curls?''

''I don't know. Besides what harm can a view more curls do?'' Dina replied shrugging.

''Well, it could make a normal looking wig look like an Afro. And last time I saw my brother he didn't had an Afro. So we'll just take this one because my head is starting to itch from all those wigs.'' I took off the wig and got out of the chair. I walked over to the counter to pay for the wig. After having payed for the wig I walked back to Jesse and Dina who were waiting for me by the door.

''So, did you already thought of a way to cover up?'' Jesse asked as we were walking to a prank store to look for blue contacts. We decided that we will look for something to cover up my breast after we got the other stuff since we have no clue where to look. And since we needed contacts we went to get fake ones at the prank store.

We walked only to be greeted by an old man wearing a suppose to be scary mask who came out of nowhere trowing his arms in the air and screaming:'' BOOGIE, BOOGIE, BOOGIE BOO!''

We just stood there looking at each other with a 'WHAT THE FUCK!' look on our faces before looking back at the weird old man who was still standing in front of us.'' Uh... yeah... can you tell us where the fake contacts are?'' I asked.

''Aren't you girls scared?'' He asked confused.

''Not really. But could you tell us where the fake contacts are?'' I asked again. Serieusly, who would be scared of him? Seeing an old man wearing a ghost mask, a black cloak and swinging a fake axe ins't really that scary.

''Not even a little bit?'' He tried again.

''Nope. Just tell us where the contacts are.'' The old man started to bore me. Can't he just accept the fact that he isn't scary?

''Aisle three next to the eyeballs.'' He sighed and turned around to go sit back behind the counter.''Darn those kids of today. Can't even scare them anymore these days with out looking like an idiot in the end.'' He mumbled before he took his seat at the counter.

I rolled my eyes and started to look for aisle three. While we were walking we passed lots of weir stuff in bottles and other stuff that is supposed to be scary. Yeah right. I find scarier shit than that lays under Boomers' bed. Serious, there's allot of shit under his bed that has been laying there for a couple of years. I swear, if you drop something and it rolls underneath his bed you'll never get it back.

I finally reached aisle three and started to look for the contacts while Jesse and Dina looked around the store.

''Hey Bee! I think I found the thing we were looking for!'' Jesse yelled from somewhere in the back of the store. I found the contacts, grabbed them and walked over to where I heard Jesse yell.

''Where are you?'' I asked as I searched trough the many aisles in the back.

''Over here!'' I heard her yell from somewhere at my left. I walked over to where I thought she was and found her and Dina looking at some costumes.

''And how can a couple of costumes help me?'' I asked confused and crossed my arms.

''You know those Super Man and Batman costumes look like right?'' Dina said.

''Yeah.'' I replied slowly. What does a Superman or Batman costume have to do with me?'' What about them?''

'' Well those costumes have fake muscles in them to make you look stronger. We could buy one in your size and cut out his torso and use that to cover up your breasts.'' Jesse finished with a big smile on her face.

''Hmmm, that's not a bad idea at all. Okay let's do it.'' I said.

After ten minutes of trying out different costumes we decided to go with a Robbin costume. We chose that because... well the others were just to big and made me look like an overbuild bodybuilder. We went to pay for the costume and the contacts by the old man who was still a little bit grumpy. Oh well. It's his own fault to dress up like a lame ghost. We paid the old man and left.

* * *

><p>''We're almost there. Are you ready Bee?'' Dina asked from the front seat.<p>

''I guess.'' I replied back from the back seat. Right now we were in the car driving in Townsville to Boomers' new private school. We were driving in Dina's' car because someone had to drop me there and since Jesse broke her car last month she couldn't drive.

The whole week me, Jesse and Dina were busy with my plan to make me look like a boy. We spent the whole week spying on the boys at our school, some random boys at the skate park

and the arcade. We observed them the whole time we were there and then I tried to copy them at home with Dina and Jesse. I think some of the guys at the skate park thought we were stalkers since we got caught twice and had to make up some lame excuse about why we were looking at them from behind the bushes. Yeah I know not the best place but it was the only place to hide the three of us unnoticed. The only reason why we got caught was because someone and with someone I mean Dina was talking to loud about how hot some guy looked. Seriously, if she didn't talked that loud we didn't had to move to another bush which had nettles. Then Jesse didn't had to sit on one and blow our cover by running trough the bush and destroying it by stepping on it while she run away. Anyways we also spent the whole week to make my voice sound deeper and making sure my wig and fake torso were comfortable so that they wouldn't fall of if I played soccer or did anything else. And we looked for some of Boomers' clothes that I could wear instead of buying new ones.

''Okey where here!'' Dina yelled snapping me from my thoughts from last week. She parked the car in front of the school. Giving me a chance to take a good look at the school and the students. It looked like a normal high school except with the, you know, uniforms and the fact that the building was big as fuck. The school had a gigantic campus so I assume that the big building I'm seeing is where the dorms are.

I stepped out of the car and grabbed my suitcase and duffel bag before I closed the door behind me. I turned to look at Jesse and Dina who were in the front seat smiling at me.

''Goodluck Bee! Remember to call us of you need any help.'' Dina said from behind Jesse inside the car.

''Yeah, but you can call us to if you just wanna talk or wanna hang out somewhere.'' Jesse said smiling.

''Thanks guys. I'll make sure to call you guys.'' I said. I watched them drive out of the parking lot before I turned around to the school. Okay, this is it. I started to walk to the building. Dragging my suitcase behind me and swinging my duffel bag on my shoulder. I already had my schedule and dorm keys. The only thing I needed to do was to find my dorm.

After getting lost twice and asking five people where my dorm was I took the elevator to the third floor where my dorm was. Once the doors opened I was greeted by a football that was heading straight for my face. I ducked just in time before it hit the wall behind me. I quickly stepped out of the elevator but tripped. I looked back to see what made me trip. Curled up on the floor lied a guy -probably passed out- with teddy bear in his hand. I decided to ignore him since there was no use of yelling at him at the moment. I picked up my stuff and got up to be almost pushed against the wall by some guy who got the football out of the elevator.

Okay what the fuck is going on here? I backed up against the wall and looked around to find out what the hell is going on here. I looked left back to the elevator. It already closed, so there was no turning back now. In front of the elevator still lied the guy with the teddy bear. Until now I noticed that there was an open door next to the elevator. All of a sudden some guys run in with a football. I guess they were the ones who nearly hit me in the head with a football and almost pushed me against the wall. I looked to my right to see even more guys running around. Somewhere trowing food at each other, others were wrestling and even one guy was standing there with only a towel wrapped around him.

Not wanting to stand here anymore I checked my schedule to see what number my dorm was. Okay lemme see... number 209. I looked up from my schedule just in time to see another football heading my way. Again I quickly ducked and looked across the hall searching for number 209. I finally saw it...at the end of the hallway... Oh god, you got to be kidding me.

Okay Buttercup. You've watched a lot of ninja films when you were little. Now it's time to use all that knowledge to reach you dorm with out getting hit by a football, food or getting crushed by the guys who are wrestling. I took a deep breath and... run for my fucking life trough all the guys and reached my dorm. Hey, I said I watched them not that I could remember anything from them nor can I do that stuff.

I quickly opened the door and went inside. I closed the door and sighed in relief before I turned around to be greeted by three guys who were staring at me. Each had an eyebrow raised.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I hope everyone is happy about this chapter because it took me a while before I finally finished this chapter :s Anyways I noticed I made a few grammar mistakes (which I'm ashamed of :$) so if you find some please tell me so that I can correct them :)<p>

-XXX- ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Okey I know I haven't been updating for a long while, but I was busy with school and other stuff like well...life :). And because of that I didn't really had time to update. So yeah, anyways enjoy the the story! :)

* * *

><p>Leaning on a desk was a guy with short brown messy hair and brown eyes who looked kinda familiar, but I can't remember where I saw him. Oh well, I'll think about it later.<p>

Behind him were the other two guys sitting in office chairs. One of them was a redhead with a mohawk that that was poking out from under his red and black OBEY snapback cap that was sitting side ways on his head. He also had the most strangest eyes I've ever seen. They were blood red. I wonder if it's his real eye colour or just contacts, 'cause I've never met someone with red eyes that weren't contacts.

Tearing my gaze away from the redhead with the strange red eyes I looked next to him. The guy who was sitting there had shaggy black hair and his eyes... Well, they were just a mesmerising forest green. I just couldn't stop looking into his eyes. They just had something interesting in them.

''Uh...dude? Why are you looking at me like that?'' He asked snapping me from my gaze. Realizing I hadn't blinked the whole time I was staring at him, I quickly blinked a few times.

Forgetting that I had to talk like a guy I replied back with my own voice:''Uh, no-'' Noticing my mistake I tried to cover it by quickly coughing a few times and hoping that they didn't notice my mistake before I continued in a much deeper voice. ''No reason. I was just...uh...well uh... My names Boomer and I'm new here'' After I said that I put my stuff down and I extended my hand to shake their hands. Which ended in me standing there awkwardly with my hand extended for what felt like minutes and them looking at me before the redhead stood up, cleared his throat and finally shook my hand. At least one of them has the manners to stand up and shake my hand.

''Well Boomer, it's nice to meet you and all but are you sure that your suppose to be here?'' He asked shaking my hand.

''Huh? What do you mean?'' I asked confused and letting go of his hand to stare at him in confusion.

''Well, the juniors dorms are here. The freshman's dorms are on the other side of the campus'' I kept starring at him, shock all written on my face. Is he serious?

''What!'' I yelled, making my voice go high again. Clearing my voice I continued. '' How old do you think I am!'' I yelled again but this time making sure my voice didn't sound higher.

''Uh...I don't know. Thirteen, fourteen, maybe fifteen?'' The guy with the forest green eyes said while leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

Are they fucking serious? I do not look like a thirteen year old! Crossing my hands I replied back; ''Well I'm not thirteen, fourteen nor fifteen. I'm seventeen.'' Okay I'm not really seventeen but Boomer is. I'm sixteen really, but they don't need to now that.

''You for real man?'' The brunette asked standing up and walking over to stand next to the redhead with shock written all over his face.

''Yeah, why would you think I was thirteen, fourteen or maybe even fifteen?.'' I replied still standing with my arms crossed looking at their shocked faces. I seriously can't beleive they thought I was thirteen.

''Dude, everybody could of mistaken you for a thirteen year old with that height of yours and your voice isn't really helping you know that?'' Green eyes said as he came to stand next to the other two.

He kinda had a point, now that their standing in front of me they're much taller. I mean, I'm not really that tall at all, just 5,5 barely 5,6 and those guys looked at least 6 foot tall or even taller. So I kinda...well...had to look up at them now when I was talking. And my voice didn't really sound that deep like a guys voice, it sounded more like on of a boy that just hit puberty. So basically I couldn't blame them for thinking I was a freshman but still, just because I'm not that tall doesn't make me a thirteen year old.

''Well It's not my fault that I hit puberty late.'' I said shrugging.

''So, you sure your seventeen and that this is your dorm?'' Green eyes asked again making me roll my eyes. How many times do I have to tell them that I'm not a freshman before they finally get it.

''Yes, I'm sure I'm seventeen and that this is my dorm.''

''Are you really, really sure?'' He asked again. Okey now he's really getting annoying.

''Are you gonna keep asking me the same question the whole time or are you gonna introduce yourself?

''Are you ever gonna admit that you're not really seventeen or are you just going to keep lying about your age?'' He asked again only this time with a smirk on his face which made me roll my eyes again at him. Okey now he went from an unknown guy with mesmerising green eyes to an annoying asshole with mesmerising green eyes.

''Is he always an annoying asshole?'' I asked Brick who only shrugged before replying.

''Most of the time, but you get used to it after a while. Especially now that your his new roommate you'll be used to it in a few weeks.'' Oh great! Just what I needed! Getting stuck with an asshole as my roommate. Like I didn't had an annoying assholish ex-boyfriend who keeps calling me every day probably to ask me to forgive him and make up or something. Yeah right, like that will ever happen. But now I'm stuck with another ass as my roommate.

''But anyways, we were about to leave before you came, so if you don't mind.''

''Oh no I don't mind, you can go. I still have some stuff to unpack anyways.''

''Laters man.''

''See ya dude.''

Butch and Brick said as they walked to the door, leaving Mitch behind who was staring at me.

''Come on Mitch. Stop standing there. We gotta go.'' They called out to him from outside the dorm.

''Uh yeah I'm comming, bye.'' He said as he walked headed to the door but and gave me one last look before he closed the door.

Well that was strange. Why did he kept looking at me just a moment ago like that? Wait, now that I think about it, he didn't say a word through the whole conversation. Instead he just kept looking at me like he knew something but wasn't sure about it. I think I should be more careful with what I do and say around him, otherwise he might found out that I'm not really Boomer.

* * *

><p>After we left Butchs' dorm I kept thinking about that Boomer kid. Well actually I was thinking about him from the moment he introduced himself. Because there was something weird about him. First of all the slightly high voice. I mean come on! What kind of guy still has a high voice when he's seventeen! But then again, Justin Bieber also has a slightly high voice and that dude is what? Seventeen? Eighteen or something? Oh well, who cares. anyways, just the fact that he was short, had a sight high voice and a kinda...girly face reminded me about someone. I don't know why but he really does. But I can't remember who and that really bothers me.<p>

''Hey dude? Are you alright?'' I heard Butchs' voice in the distend.

''Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. Don't you guys thought that guy looked familiar?''

''Guy? He looks more like a kid than a guy.'' Butch said chuckling.

''Come on, he really does look familiar. What do you think Brick?''

''Yeah you'r right. He does look familiar... He looks like Justin Bieber and Bruno Mars combined. You know, a high voice like Bieber and as short as Mars.'' He said grinning.

''Serieusly guys! I'm not joking! He does look familiar!''

''Whatever you say man, whatever you say.''

Ugh, idiots. I know for sure that I saw him somewhere before and he didn't looked like that. I'm going to find out where I saw him and who he really is and nothing in this world can sto -Hey isn't that Robin?- Wait...what was I thinking about again? Oh well, what ever it was can definitely wait after I talked to Robin.

* * *

><p>After I had put my stuff away and making sure that my bra's, underwear and everything else that would give my secret away was well hidden. Since classes started tomorrow I decided to explore the campus, which is very big. But that's just the campus, I hope the school building itself isn't this big. After a while I decided to put my earbuds in and listen to some music while looking around. And as I almost always do when I'm walking and listing to music at the same time...I zoned out. So I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking until in walked in to someone, knocking the stuff that the person was holding out of hisher hand and making me drop my Iphone.

''Oh my god! I'm so sorry!'' I heard a girls voice apologising when I knelt down to pick up my Iphone who-thank god- was alright and to help picking up what she dropped.

''No don't apologise. It was really my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'' I said as I helped her picking up some of her stuff until I came across a CD. But not just Any CD, no it was a signed one from Rihanna. And I just happen to love her music.

''Is that really a signed Rihanna album?'' I asked to be sure it was a really her autograph.

''Yeah it is!'' She said smiling as she stood up.

''How did you get her autograph?'' I asked now also standing up to see that she was slightly shorter than me. But you barely noticed it.

''Well, I went to her concert last summer and asked her autograph when I met her backstage.''

''I went to her concert too! But I didn't saw that they were selling backstage passes, so how did you got one?''

''Oh that's so cool. Oh yeah, well I didn't really had a backstage pass but I knew someone who did the effects and all and he introduced me to her.'' Damn, I wish I knew someone who works with Rihanna so I could meet her.

''Aww man. I wish I knew someone who worked with Rihanna to.'' I said pouting, wich made her giggle at me.

''Oh well, but I got to go. My friend Is waiting for me and she doesn't like it when I'm late. So I'll see you around. Bye!'' She said waving as she turned around to walk away.

''Bye!'' I said as I wanted to wave back at her but then I realised I still was holding her CD and I didn't know her name. Oh well, I guess I'll have to give it to her back when I see her again.

* * *

><p>After I said goodbye to that nice guy Boomer, I quickly made my way to the campus coffee shop where I'm going to meet up with my friends.<p>

As I walked in to the coffee shop, I checked my Blackberry to see if someone was talking to me and to see what time was. For once no one was talking to me, so I checked the time. The tiny numbers showed me that it was; 01:05 pm. Oh I so hope she isn't mad at me, because she really doesn't like it when people are late.

Looking up from my phone I scanned the place for my inpatient friend. After e second I found her sitting in a booth in the right corner next to the window looking at something in her hands. Deciding it was best not to make her wait any longer, I quickly made my way over to her. As I came closer I saw she was looking at her Ipad.

''Hey.'' I said as I sat down next to her.''So, whatcha doing? I asked as I looked at her Ipad. Apperently she was reading some book.

''Reading and waiting for you and Robin.'' She said looking up from her Ipad to look at me. ''So what took you so long to come?''

''Well I was on my way over here, you know just minding my own business and all when I ran into someone. Well actually I bumped into someone 'cause I wasn't really running or something, so I couldn't really ran into someone if I wasn't running-''

''Bubbles, just tell what happened after you bumbed into that person.''

''Oh yeah, sorry. Uhm, well he made me drop my stuff and I made him drop his phone. After apologising he helped me pick up my stuff and we started talking about Rihanna-''

''Wait, why did you guys started talking about Rihanna?''

''Well, I had my signed Rihanna CD in my hands when we bumped into each other and he picked it up and asked if it was a real autograph and I said: 'yeah it is!' And then he asked how I got an autograph from Rihanna. So I said: 'Well, I went to her concert last summer and asked her autograph when I met her backstage.' And then he-''

''Bubbles, your doing it again.'' She said cutting me off. I don't really blame her for cutting me off, 'cause I tend to ramble allot. It's just something I do without realising I'm actually doing it, while other people usually have to tell me to get to the point. But most of them are friends, so I don't really mind If they do. Oh wait, am I doing it again?

''Bubbles?''

"Oh, yeah, sorry Blossom. I was telling you why I was late right? Okay, well we started talking about Rihanna after he saw my CD and turns out he likes her music to! But then I remembered I was meeting with you so I quickly said goodbye and came over here as fast as I could.''

''And did you get his name?''

''Well, no, but I do know that unlike some guys here he is _**really**_ nice and sweet.'' I said smiling at my friend.

''Talking about me again?'' I turned my head around to see Butch standing there with a smirk plastered on his face. Seriously, I don't get why he has to smirk all the time. It only makes him look more like a player, but apparently other girls think otherwise since their all drooling over him when he smirks at them. I just rolled my eyes him.

''No Butch, we were not talking about you. We were talking about some boy I bumped into a few minutes ago.'' I said and in almost an instant his usual smirk faded and instead came a slight frown on his face.

''What's his name?'' He asked as he came sitting next to me. As he came sitting next to me I saw Brick walking towards us with a smirk on his face while he was looking at Blossom. See, there's that smirk again! instead it's on Bricks' face, but still! It's like all the players have a trade mark smirk or something. But Bricks' smirk doesn't really annoy me only Butchs' smirk does, maybe it's because Brick doesn't flirt with me all the time and Butch does. Anyways, behind him were Robin and Mitch. It looked like Mitch was telling some great story about who knows what and Robin wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, especially when she saw me and Blossom.

Running towards us and leaving Mitch behind, Robin came over and squeezed herself between me and Butch. Which I was thankful for 'cause I really didn't feel like sitting next to Butch right now.

''So, whatcha guys talking about?'' She asked after she was sitting comfortable.

''Well Bubs here was just about to say who the guy she met and thought was sweet and nice is.'' Butch said looking serious at me. Is he jealous or something?

''Who did you meat Bubbles?'' Robin asked turning to look at me again with curious eyes.

''Well...I don't really know the guy. I think he was new here 'cause I've never saw him here before.''

''Well know you have to tell me the whole story. How and where did you met him?'' Robin asked exited to here some new scoop.

I took a deep breath before I told them the whole story and when I say whole story I really mean the whole story. phrase by phrase.

* * *

><p>Okay that's all For now folks. See ya till the next chapter and oh yeah please review! :D<p>

-xxx-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back! And first of all I wanted to wish everybody a happy new year! Even tough it's already the twenty first of January :P Second I wanted to say sorry for not updating in such a long time. But that was because I had some seriues family business and I had a little trouble writing this chapter. So I hope you guys can bear with me this chapter because honestly I think the beginning sucks a bit, but it was the best I could do for this chapter. Anyways my next updated probably won't take as long as this one. :)

And to Adork4cartooncouples: Yes it is based on a movie, but it's not going to be exactly like the movie, just a little bit :)

And to Siaah (I know it's kinda late but anyways): Uhm, I don't know for sure if I should make Blossom and Butch siblings to aswell as Bubbles and Brick. But maybe I will mention that somewhere, or not. Honestly I don't know yet.

Anyways I hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p>After listening to Bubbles story about how she bumped into some guy, I <em><strong>really <strong>_wanted to know who he was. Not because I'm jealous or something. I mean, come on! Look at me! I'm well build, slightly tanned _**and**_ I'm a bad boy. I can get every girl I want here. Well...except for Bubbles at the moment. But she's just playing hard to get, but she'll come around. They always do. So there is _**no way**_ I'm _**jealous**_ about _**some guy**_ she bumped into.

"Are you getting jealous Butch?" Brick asked me.

"Jealous of what?" Seriously, I'm _**not**_ jealous.

"Well, from what I heard from Bubbles, you got yourself some competition." He said smirking, clearly enjoying the fact that, that new guy got all of her attention by just bumping into her, while I'm trying to get her atttention for a year know.

"Yeah Butch, this guy could be a thread for you." Mitch added. I just rolled my eyes at them. But still, like I thought before: I'm not jealous. And you know why? Because I'm Butch! The most awesomest junior of this whole campus! Wait, scratch that. I'm the most awesomest _**guy**_ on this whole campus!

"Me and pinky? Getting a long? Yeah right. That's like imagining pinky here with a boyfriend who isn't a nerd."

''For your information, my ex-boyfriend was not a nerd.'' Oh here we go again. Those two just can't go one day without arguing.

''Are you kidding me? The guy is a complete nerd.''

''Just because he's smart and gets straight A's makes him a nerd?'' Blossom questioned while raising an eyebrow. ''That's just stupid.''

''And why would that be stupid? Hmmmm? Isn't every nerd smart and getting straight A's?''

''It's stupid because you said that my ex is a nerd just because he's smart and getting straight A's while you're getting straight A's to. And the fact that you have quite allot of AP classes means that your smart to, otherwise you wouldn't be taking them. So you're actually saying that you're a nerd to.'' She said while leaning back and smirking to herself. Probably very pleased with herself. Hmm, but now that she's mentioning it Brick does have allot of AP classes and he is kinda smart. Well, smarter than me I guess 'cause unlike him I don't get straight A's. So he is kinda of a nerd.

''No I'm not.'' Brick said glaring at Blossom. He _**really**_ doesn't like it when someone else has the upper hand in an argument. Especially Blossom. I think it's because Blossom is smarter than him and that's probably one of the reasons he doesn't like her.

''Yes you are.'' She was still smirking, still pleased with herself.

''No, because unlike what's-his-name I don't spend all my time in some stupid lab doing stupid experiments that eventually won't work anyways. Or studying and reading books all day long because _**I **_actually have a life.''

''What is wrong with experiments? If it weren't for people experimenting, such things as a tv, a car and you're phone wouldn't even be invented. And there is nothing wrong with studying or reading a book once in a while.'' Blossom said and raised one of her eyebrows again. I swear, I'm feeling like I'm watching one of those fucking debate channels, but I can't change the damn channel. Seriously, they're acting like some old married couple.

"Guys, please stop fighting okay? It's a new school year, time to leave things from last year behind and move on." Ah, sweet little Bubbles, trying to be the peacemaker again. How cute. "So that means that you..." She said pointing at Brick. "Should stop being so mean to Blossom and just leave her alone. And Blossom just try to ignore him okay?"

"It would be easier to ignore him if he didn't go everywhere I went." And now it was /Blossoms turn to glare.

"Just try okay Blossom?" Bubbles tried, even though everyone knew they wouldn't listen annyways. But it was cute that she tried.

"Hey I can't help it that my friends like yours okay?"

"Brick, just stop okay?" Bubbles, sweet voice came again.

"So? That doesn't explain why you have to come along with them every time." She has a good point there 'cause even though he doesn't like Blossom, he always comes along.

"Guys! Come on! Pleas!" Bubbles tried again. She really doesn't like it when those two fight. Something about Blossom being all bitchie and stuff afterwards. Or it was Blossom calling Brick a bitch all day long. But knowing what a goody two shoes miss Utonium is, she probably would bitch all day long than rather calling Brick a bitch.

"Well, if you really want to know, most of the time I have nothing else to do. So what better way is there to kill time to come along with them and annoy you." He said smirking. Guess even though he doesn't like her, he still likes to annoy her.

"Guys!"

"Ugh, you are such an annoying jerk." Blossom said rolling her eyes which made Brick smirk even more.

"Blossom, just try to ignore him." Bubbles tried again.

"You know what? Since both of you aren't even listening to me, I might as well leave. Are you coming to Robin?" Bubbles said standing up to leave. Wait...leave? I didn't even had the time to properly flirt with her yet!

"Jep! I'm leaving to!" Robin said as she almost jumped off her seat. Okay Butch, she's leaving think fast!

"Your leaving now?" Mitch said sounding rather sad.

"Yeah, me to. Come on Bubs, let's take a nice walk around the campus hmm? You know, so that we can catch up with each other." I said winking at her while standing up to leave to. Maybe if would go along I would find a way to ditch Robin at some point.

"Uhm, sorry Butch. But I don't feel like taking a walk around the campus right now. I was actually planning to just hang around with Robin in my dorm. You know catch up with each other and stuff.'' She said, flashing me a small smile.

''Well I don't mind hanging out in your dorm. We could have lots of fun there to.'' I said winking.

''Well, if you _**really**_ want to come, then I guess we could have a little fun.'' She said smilling at me. I smirked back at her. I knew she would come around adventually.'' We could talk about what we did this summer, what kind of cute guys we saw and met. And while were doing that we could do each others hair, nails and listen to Rihanna, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Taylor Swift, One Direction and Bruno Mars! What do you think Robin?'' In a second my smirk dropped. Is she for real? She can't be serious right? Because there is no way I'm gonna sit there and talk about how _**cute**_ some guy is or let them do my hair and nails and vice versa.

"Yeah that would be fun! We could also read magazines and do those 'What kind of boy is your type?' tests and stuff. And after that we could watch The Princess Diary's one and two again!'' I could hear Mitch chuckle behind me. Okay, there is no way and I really mean _**no way**_ that I'm going to watch some chick flick.

''You know what? I think I'll pass this time. Seeing as the two of you have a lot of catching up to do.''

''Aw really Butch?'' Bubbles pouted. '' Are you sure you don't want to come with us anymore.'' Even though she had that cute innocent pout on her face, I wasn't going to give in.

''Oh come on Butch! You could be like our gay friend for to day!'' Robin said.

''Yeah, Butch, you could be their gay friend for to day.'' Mitch smirked as he came standing next to me. I just rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the to girls in front of me.

''Sorry ladies but no. You'll have to find another guy to be your gay friend for to day.''

''Oh well, then there is no point in standing here anymore if you're not coming. Come on Robin, we got some catching up to do.'' Bubbles said as she linked arms with Robin and walked to the door.

''And there goes your plan to be alone with Bubbles.'' Mitch said smirking at me.

''That's because I said no. That doesn't mean I can't get her to go out with me.'' I said rolling my eyes at him.

''Yeah right.''

''Well atleast I'm doing better than you.'' I am really doing better than him because Bubbles, actually talks to me, while Robin, ignores him most of the time

''Oh, shut up.'' I just rolled my eyes again at him and went to sit back down and noticed that Brick and Blossom were still fighting. Blossom really didn't notice that Bubs and Robin left. Well then I think it's time to end this.

''Yo Blossom.'' I said as I sat down. But she didn't hear me. '' Blossom.'' I said a bit louder, but she still didn't hear me. ''BLOSSOM!'' I tried again, but she still didn't seem to hear me. Damn, she is eithter to focused on the argument to hear me yell or she really is starting to get deaf.

Seeing as yelling her name only didn't really help I decided to grab her by her shoulders and shake her. ''**YO** **BLOSSOM**!'' This time she finally did hear me.

''What!'' She said while glaring at me.

''Bubbles and Robin left.'' I said looking rather calm. Her glare disappeared and turned in a confused look while she was looking around before she ended looking at me. ''While you two were fighting again they left.''

''Well why didn't they say they were leaving?''

''They did, but your were to caught up with your fight to even notice them leaving.''

''Oh, well I guess I'm leaving to then. Bye Butch, Bye Mitch.'' She said while she picked her stuff up and left. Which only left me and Mitch looking at Birck.

''What?''

* * *

><p>After exploring the campus all day long yesterday, I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I sat up and began to stretch a bit while yawning. I threw my blanket off of me and got up. I walked over to my drawer to get my uniform. After I got them I started to undress myself. But just as I was about to take of my shirt, I heard someone groan. I instantly froze on the spot. Shit! I totally forgot about him!<p>

I slowly turned around to see if he saw me about to take off my shirt. But thankfully he didn't because he laid on his other side with his back facing me. Sighing in relief I pulled my shirt back down. But I wasn't still sure if he was awake or still asleep, so I checked if my wig was still in place and walked over to his bed to see, while his back was still facing me. But still, I couldn't see if he was asleep or not, so I moved even closer by slightly bending over him. Just as I got a better look at him, his eyes shot open and I was greeted by a pair of dark green eyes. Guess he wasn't asleep then.

''Dude! What the fuck are you doing?'' He asked looking at me with his eyes wide. I wouldn't blame him for being shocked, I mean if I woke up and there was a person so close to my face I would probably freak out to. That reminds me, my face is still close to his.

''Uhm, just checking if you were still asleep.'' I said as I stood up straight up again and walked over to my bed.

''And there for you had to get that close to my face?'' he asked sitting up. While he sat up I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and I just couldn't help myself to take a quick glance at his chest, which wasn't that bad at all.

''Well, unless you wanted me to poke your face with a stick from a distance, then yes.'' I shrugged.

''Whatever man, just don't do it again.'' He scratched his head before he got out off bed, wearing only black boxers. Deciding not to look to long, I turned around on my bed to put on my socks.

How am I going to get dressed now? I thought as I took a quick glance at... uhm...what was his name again? Brut? No wait, Bush? Or was it Bud? Ah forget it, I'll think about it later. Anyways what's-his-name over there was putting on his pants, so if I tried to change he would see me. Ugh! there must be a way that I somehow can get changed! I started to clutch at my blanket. Wait a minute...that's it! I can change under my blanket. It may not be my best idea at the moment, but hey, what do you expect? I just woke up a few minutes ago! Anyways, I grabbed my dress shirt, tank top, blazer and the fake torso, who I put under my bed last night before I went to sleep, because I didn't want to sleep in it and ducked under my blanket.

''Dude? What are you doing?'' he asked after awhile. Probably just noticing how much I was turning and twisting under my blanket, 'cause it wasn't that easy to get the damn thing on while trying to make sure my blanket wouldn't slide off.

''Uhm, I'm trying to put on my dress shirt...''

''And why are you doing it on under your blanket?''

''Well, uhm, you see...I-I...well...'' come on, come one, think! There must be a good excuse why someone decides to put his or hers clothes on under a blanket, besides telling him that I'm a girl, dressed up like a boy to enter the boy's soccer team here.

''Well,_** what**_?'' I could hear in his voice that he was getting a little impatient, so I had to think of something fast.

''I have this...scar on my stomach and I just don't want you to see it.'' yeah, I guess that will do it for now.

''So you're getting dressed under your blanket because you don't want me to see your stupid scar?'' okey maybe it won't do it for now. Well then, I guess I have to make up some more.

''Yeah, well, it's not like any normal scar you get when you accidentally cut yourself or from when you once fell when you were little. This one I got from an operation from a few weeks a go, where they had to put stitches. But I think the surgeont who did the surgery was some intern because it looks like some four year old instead of a real surgeont.'' I said as I was done with putting on my tank top, dress shirt and blazer and pulled my blanket off of me. I stood up, pulled down my black pyjama shorts, not caring if he saw me in my underwear because I were boxers anyway and started to put on my pants. ''And because it looks that bad, I don't want people to keep looking at it.''

''Okay...well, I'm going to class. See ya later man.'' he said as I turn to see him grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

''Yeah, later.'' I said just before he closed the door. Letting out a sigh of relief I plopped down on my bed. Okay, either I wake up tomorrrow much earlier to get dressed or I have to find a place here were I can get dressed with out people there. Because today was the first and the last time I am ever going to change under my blanket. It's just too much work. Anyways, what time is it? I turned to look at my alarm clock to read that it was 7:50. Shit! I've to hurry of I don't wanna get late! I quickly grabbed everything I needed and headed out to find my classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Tadaaaa!

* * *

><p>After having math for first period from Misses Goldsteam - who clearly doesn't have a social life, seeing as she thought it would be fun to start the new school year by giving the whole class a sheet with some math problems on them that we had to solve by the end off class, so she could see how much we could remember from last year. I already can tell that I don't like her. -history for second period from Mr. Green. I had chemistry now from some teacher whose name I already forgot.<p>

As I walked into the classroom I saw the same girl that I bumped into yesterday. Well at least I know someone in here I thought as I walked over to her. ''Hey, is this seat taken?'' I asked her as I pulled the chair from under the table. ''Uhm, n-'' she started before she looked up and saw that it was me.'' Hey! Your that guy from yesterday!'' she said smiling.

''Yeah and you're that girl from yesterday.'' I said giving her a small smile.''So, can I sit here or what?'' I asked, even though I think already knew the answer. ''Ofcourse you can sit here!''

I put my backpack down on the table, sat down and turned to face...uhm... Just then I realised that I didn't even knew her name. She had to leave before I could off asked her, her name. ''You know, I still don't know your name.'' she turned to look at me again. ''Well, you haven't told me yours yet.'' hmmm, she had a point. ''So if I tell you mine, you'll tell me yours?'' I asked, just to be sure. She just responded with a simple 'Jep'.''Well okay. My name is-''

''Boomer!'' just as I was about to tell the girl my name, someone called me. I turned to look who was calling me. It turned out to be what's his face and his friend that were walking in me and the girl's direction. ''Dude, how's it going? Great? Okay! come on, I got something to show you!'' He said as he came to my table grabbed my backpack, then my right arm and dragged me to the other side of the classroom.

''What the fuck?'' I said as we reached a table and he stopped dragging me. ''What were you talking about with Bubbles?'' he said, now gripping both my arms. ''Why do you care?'' I responded while trying to yank my arms away but failed as he only made his grip stronger. ''Because, now tell me.'' he said probably glaring at me or whatever. I wasn't really looking at him, instead I was glaring at his arm, hoping that maybe if I glared hard enough he would feel it burn. But he probably won't, so I looked back at him, to see that he wasn't glaring at me but wasn't really looking happy either. ''Let go off me.'' I said trying to keep my cool because I really and I mean really wanted to slap him. ''Not until you tell me what you two were talking about.'' I really don't get why he wants to know so desperately what we were talking about. Is she his girlfriend or something? ''You know what? I'll tell you what we were talking about if you let me go. Deal?'' he looked away for a moment, thinking about my offer -still not loosing his damn grip on me- before he turned his gaze back to me. ''Hmm, fine.'' he said as he let go off my arm.

''What the fuck dude!'' he said while touching his cheek. You see, the second he let go off my arm I slapped him, hard, leaving behind a red mark off my hand. ''Did you just slapped me!'' He probably doesn't get slapped allot, which is a shame because an asshole like he should be slapped back to reality when he's acting like an asshole. ''The evidence is on your face, isn't it?'' I asked with a smug smirk on my face. He turned to glare at me and just when he was about to say something back the teacher came walking in.

''Hello students, who are the people in this room, who are attending my class, which makes you my students, which I mister Jojo say hello to.'' he was a weird little guy that was kinda hairy with his beard that was starting to cover half off his face and his hairy arms. He walked over to his desk and climbed on his chair. ''I suppose you all had a nice summer vacation, seeing as the youth now a days does not like to go to school and loves weekends. And because you young folks like weekends because you do not have school, you all will like summer vacation because you don't have school then either. So that means that you all probably had a nice summer vacation, unless something bad happened which could have ruined your vacation. But even if that happened you probably would not tell me, so I am just going to stay with the fact you all had a nice summer.'' Damn, this guy could talk and repeat. ''So, if everyone could sit down. Wich means sitting on your chairs that are located under your desks, where you can sit on, so I can see if everyone is here. Meaning that I'm going to read your name from this paper, which is laying on my desk with your name on and which you will respond to by saying something confirming that you are here. If you don't respond, meaning that have read your name and you did not respond by making a noise confirming that you are her, I will put absent.'' I turned to look at the asshole 'what's his face's' friend before whispering: ''Does he always talk like that?'' In which he just nodded in return. Oh god this is going to be a long class.

He started to read the names of the students that were here,-which surprisingly didn't took him so long to read- until he came to my name. ''Boomer Camero?'' I raised my hand and answered with a simple 'Jep' so he knew where I was sitting. ''Ah, you must be the new student, otherwise I would have seen you around the campus. But because I have never seen you before you must be new, which makes you the new student.'' I just nodded at him, not wanting him to keep talking and repeating stuff. ''Great!'' he said before continuing with the list. I didn't payed attention anymore to the names he was calling and started to listen music.

It didn't took longer than 5 minutes before someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to look and saw that It was 'what's his face's' friend. I pulled out one ear bud before answering him. ''What?'' he pointed to the teacher who started to write things on the board. ''You better listen to him, unless you want him to explain it all again to you separately.'' I turned to look back at the teacher, he was busy explaining stuff while drawing all kind off things on the board. I decided that it would be better to pay attention then rather having him to explaining it again to me.

To make his explanation short, we had to mix some chemicals together that he wrote on the board and see what happened and then write it down and we had to do it in pairs of two. ''Okay students, I will pair you up in pairs of two, which means that two persons are doing the experiment together, which I will decide who those two people are. Because you all will probably chose your friend to pair up with. Which means the two off you will not be focused on the experiment and wont do it properly, which means your going to fail. Now I will write down your names on this paper with someone else his or hers name.'' he took out a pen and started writing names on the paper. ''Now, I wrote your partners down so you can come and take a look to see who it is and then get the stuff you need in the back off the classroom which is behind you.'' I got up and went like the rest off the class to his desk to see who I was signed up with.

After pushing some people out off the way I finally could see the paper. Now let's see who I'm signed up with. Hmm...Bobby Miller with Ashley Hope, not my name...Jane Norman with Bruce Holmes, still not my name...Bubbles Kean with Mitch Mitchelson, still not my name...Butch Snyder with Boomer Camero, still not my name...wait, Boomer with who? ''Who the hell is Butch? I asked out loud, not really to someone but more to everyone in general. ''Great, I'm stuck with you.'' I turned around to see the asshole: what's his face behind me. I quirked my eyebrow at him. ''Like I'm happy to be stuck with you and besides I thought your name was Bush or something?'' I replied back. He just rolled his eyes at me ''Let's just do this thing already. The sooner we finish this the better.'' he said as he walked over to the desk in the back off the class room where all the stuff you needed stood with me trailing behind him.

After getting the stuff we needed we headed back to our table, well actually the table I got dragged to. putting down the stuff I thought it would be right now to ask him why he desperately wanted to know what me and uhm...that girl were talking about, even tough we were just introducing ourselves. ''So why did you wanted to know what me and that girl were talking about again?'''

''Bubbles.'' was the only thing he said, which confused me. Why would he start talking about bubbles when I'm asking him a serious question. I decided to ignore it anyways and asked him again. ''Why did you wanted to know what me and that girl were talking about?''

''Bubbles.'' he said again. Okay this is starting to get annoying. ''You know if you don't want to answer me you could just say that, instead of trying to change the subject to some bubbles.'' I mean how hard is it to just answer my question or say 'I don't want to talk about it'. ''No, I mean the girl you were talking with. Her name is Bubbles.'' who the hell decides to call their daughter Bubbles? Even though it kinda suits her 'cause she seems like a very nice and bubbly person but still, it's a weird name... But then again, my name is isn't really better. ''Oh, well let me put it like this then. Why did you wanted to know what me and Bubbles were talking about? Better?''

''Because seeing you 'the newbie' talking to her, reminded me about some new guy she was talking about yesterday and seeing as you're a newbie I thought...that maybe you know him and the two off you were talking about him.'' I didn't even bother to respond to that. I just simply punched him hard in his arm. ''What the fuck dude?'' he asked while rubbing his arm. ''Don't call me newbie.''

''Why? What's wrong with calling the newbie a newbie, newbie?'' he asked smirking while still rubbing his arm. Ugh, he's such an annoying bastard and there for, just as he stopped rubbing his arm I punched him again on the same spot.'' 'Cause I know I'm new already. I don't need people like you to keep reminding me off that.'' I really didn't need people to call me 'the new kid', it's kinda annoying. ''Whatever kid.'' he said rubbing his arm again. I just rolled my eyes at him.

It was silence between the two of us for awhile, so I decided to start mixing the stuff together until he thought it would be better to break it. ''So, who is he?'' I turned to look at him annoyed. ''Who?''

''You know, the new dude.'' my annoyed look turned into one of confusion. ''I don't know any new guy, at least I think. I can't really tell, you know, being new and all that stuff. Besidse, we weren't talking about someone. I was actually going to introduce myself, since I didn't get the chance to do it yesterday.''

''Wait what? You met her yesterday? Where? Maybe you saw the new guy.''

''I don't know, somewhere I bumped into her when I wasn't paying attention.'' I shrugged and went back to mixing the stuff together.

''Wait... So it was you.'' I turned to look at him once more. ''Dude...what the fuck are you talking about and why is this new guy so important?''

''You were the nice guy she bumped into yesterday! Ha! and Brick thought I would be jealous over you! Ha! Like I would be jealous over you!'' I just stared at him, not knowing how to respond to that. ''I mean look at you! You're not tall like me, muscled like me, don't have a deep voice like me-'' I had to interrupt him there 'cause I really didn't know what he was talking about and the hell I wasn't about to get insulted about something I didn't know about. ''Dude, again, what the fuck are you talking about? And what does it has to do with me not being tall, muscled and having such a deep voice?''

''Well, yesterday me, my friends, you know, Brick and Mitch, Bubbles and two other people you probably don't know were hanging in the school's coffy shop and Bubbles was talking about some guy she bumped into that day. And then the guys started talking shit about me getting competition and stuff because she liked the guy already more than me. But that's just bullshit 'cause again...look at you.''

Pretending I didn't hear that last part I started to rub my chin in a thinking manner. ''Hmm, so what you're saying is that yesterday when Bubbles started talking about some new guy, you were jealous. And when your friends started accusing you of being jealous, you said you weren't but you were. And now that you know it was me, your kinda relieved and not that jealous anymore. Am I correct?'' smirking I turned to look at him.

''Eh, no. And you know why? 'Cause I'm Butch and Butch doesn't get jealous 'Cause he can get every girl and he's to awesome to do be jealous.'' I just rolled my eyes at him. ''Whatever, keep saying that to yourself in third person, we'll see how much girls you'll get when you keep that up. Now, come on and help me doing this.'' I said while pointing to the remaining test tubes in the table. ''Or is 'the Butch' to busy with praising himself to do it?''

''Hmm nah, I can I help.'' grabbing two test tubes he looked intensely at them. ''Okay know what?'' I face palmed myself at this. ''Dude! Did you pay _**any**_ attention to what the teacher said?'' he just shrugged his shoulders. ''No, not really. Usualy Mitch pays attention and I'll be his awesome assistant when he needs one.''

''Well then, I need you to mix those two together.'' from the corner of my eye I could see him hesitate a moment before grabbing two test tubes. ''What are you doing?'' I said while turning to face the idiot who was about to mix two chemicals together that weren't supossed to be mixed together. He stopped for a moment to look at me. ''Mixing these two together. What else newby?.'' rolling his eyes he continued. ''No stupid! You aren't supposed to combine these two! Are you trying to fuck this up?'' I reached out to him to grab the tubes before he combined them.

''No, I have no idea what I'm doing.'' annoyed with his attitude I turned to face once more after putting the tubes back into their holder. ''Look, if you don't want to help me you could just say it, instead of trying to fuck this up.'' While glaring at him I crossed my arms over my chest. ''No, I'm serious. I _**really**_ have no idea what I'm doing.'' I quirked an eyebrow. ''You don't?'' he just shook his head. ''How _**the hell **_did you pas chemistry from freshman year till now?''

''Easy, just copied everything from Mitch. He actually likes chemistry, with the whole experimenting with chemicals and stuff.'' he shrugged. I just face palmed myself great, just great! I get stuck with the only idiot who passed chemistry by coping everything from his friend, which means I'm going to have to do everything myself. Great.

''Uhm...hallo? Is this thing on?'' a voice said through the intercom followed by a tapping sound. ''Principal Mayor, it's already on. The children can hear you.''

''Really?...Oh, well, okay then. Hello students and pickles from Standford High. I'd like to-''

''Principal Mayor, we don't teach pickles here at Stanford High.''

''We don't?''

''No.''

''Really?''

''No.''

''Not even one pickle?''

''No, not even one pickle.''

''Oh... Well we should. Because otherwise it would be racism to not allow them on this school just because their pickles. Pickles are pickles too you know. Just because their different doesn't mean they don't have the right for education. Eventough they would be having a different way of education. They would have classes like...picklelogy, where they'll learn everything about the pickle...Hmmm, pickles. I want a pickle!''

'''Principal Mayor, you still need to finish welcoming all of the students first.''

''Then pickles?''

''Yes, then you can have your pickles.''

''Score! Uhm, students from, uh...Pickle High-''

''Stanford High.''

''That too. I'd like to blah, blah you all and I hope you all had a great blahdy, blah. Uh, blah, blah, blah and more blah's. Oh and uhm, Boomer Camero, come see me in my office. That's all. Can I have my pickles know?''

''Here are your pickles sir.''

''Pickles, pickles, pickles, pick-'' oh great, first day of school and I already have to go to the principles' office, that's a whole new record. ''Dude, what did you do?'' for a second there i forgot about the moron sitting next to me.''I don't know.''

''You heard the principal Mr. Camero, which means you have to go see him in his office. That is the place where he is right now, where he want's to see you. So you better hurry, which means, go now.''

* * *

><p>Standing in front the principles' door I couldn't help but feel I tiny bit nervous. I mean what if he knew what was going on. Meaning that he would call my parents who will I haven't went to school these two days and then they'll know Boomer isn't at dad's house nor at moms' house and then we'll both be in allot of shit. But he could also have decided to maybe give me a new roommate and maybe even change my third hour, which wouldn't be that bad at all.<p>

Forcing a smile on my face I knocked a few times before going in side. ''Uhm hallo?'' a redheaded woman looked up from her desk and smiled at me. ''Hey, you must be Boomer.'' standing up from her desk she walked over to me, to shake my hand. ''Yeah.''

''Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Miss Bellum, the principles assistant.'' she released my hand and walked back over to her desk. She picked up the phones receiver and pressed a button. ''Principal Mayor, Boomer is here... You know the new student you wanted to see?... No sir, he's not a pickle... Yes I've got your emergency pickle jar with me... Okay...I'm sending him in okay?'' I just stood there with a confused look on my face. emergency pickle jar? Miss Bellum shot me a apologetic look before pulling a pickle jar with the words: EMERGENCY PICKLE JAR on it. ''The principal has a fetish for pickles. Almost obsessed with it. Do you mind giving them to him for me?'' I shook my head in a 'no' kind of matter and took the jar from her. ''Thanks. The principals' office is trough that door.'' she pointed at door on the other side of the room. I just nodded and went over to the door.

''Hey principal Mayor. I'm Boomer. You wan-'' I started as I came in and closed the door behind me. ''Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you got the pickles?'' I turned to see a little man impatiently moving around in his chair. ''Uh, yeah. Miss Bellum asked me to-''

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me my pickles! Pickles, pickles, pickles!'' the man was literally jumping up and down in excitement when I showed him the pickle jar. I guess he really loves his pickles, in an obsessive kinda way though.

Handing him the jar he didn't hesitate a moment to try and open up the jar with no avail. ''Do you need any-''

''Yes! please release my dear pickle friends out of their glass prison! They need to be free! So I can eat them later, knowing they had a happy live before I eat them.'' I just rolled my eyes at him and opened his precious pickle jar. ''Thank you!'' he squealed before yanking the jar out of my hands. ''Don't worry my friends. You'll be soon in a better place, for me that is.''

''Uhm sir? You wanted to see me?'' he turned to look at me but kept petting the pickle in his hands. ''Ah yes, Boomer right?'' I just nodded at him. ''I've been looking trough your school records.'' he said while gesturing to the file that was located on his desk. Oh god, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. ''What's wrong with them?''

''Oh nothing really. Your grades show that you're an average student. Nothing wrong with that.'' I quirked an eyebrow at that statement and at the fact he went from a pickle obsessed man to a serious one in what? Ten seconds?. ''Then what's wrong?'' if it wasn't Boomer's school records then what was it?

''Oh nothing really, I just noticed you did great in your music lessons at your old school and that you are in a band. Am I correct?''

''Uh yeah, I'm in a band.''

"Good, good." While still petting the pickle he was holding. "Why if may ask, is that good?"

''Well son, here at Stanford, we don't only care about sports. We also have a whole art department, which includes music classes for the ones who can sing and or play an instrument. So I figured you'd wanna be in those classes. Am I right?"

"Jep but I also wanted to join the soccer team"

"The soccer team? Really? According to your records you didn't even did any sport at your old school. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I thought, new school, new possibility's, so let me try something different for a change."

"Ah, I get what you mean. Sometimes you have to try another pickle or the pickle you keep eating will lose his taste." I just stood there giving him an odd look. "Anyways, I hope you already like it here and if there's anything you need to know, my door's always open." Smiling a small smile I went to shake his hand. "Know off you go to your next class."

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to the principal and Miss Bellum I exited his office just as the bell rang. Knowing that not even the principal suspected a thing made me relax a bit.<p>

''Hey Boomer!'' I turned around to see Bubbles coming my way. ''Hey Bubbles.'' I waited till she caught up with me before I started walking again.

''So, how'd it go?''

''How'd go what?''

''You know, with the principal. What did he say?''

''Oh, uhm, nothing much. He just wanted to give me a personal welcome. But it did give me a the chance to escape from Butch.''

''You got Butch to be your partner?'' I nodded sadly as we continued to walk.

''Talking about me again I see?'' ugh, speaking about the devil himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey anyone out there! -akward silence- Yeah thought so. Anyways, for the ones still reading this, I'm really sorry for not updating for two, three or even four months. I't's just that I didn't really had much time to write this and when I did had time I still couldn't do it. It's not like I didn't what I wanted to write (I did know), it's just that I somehow couldn't manage to write it down. I promise the next update won't take as long as this one. I swear!

Anyways, I hope you'll it!

* * *

><p>Squeezing himself between us he continued: ''Hmm? Tell me. Is it about how awesome I am? Because if it is, then there is no need to be saying that behind my back, 'cause I already know that.'' smirking he causally put his arms around our shoulders like were friends for the longest time ever, not like I had just met him yesterday and he already annoyed me.<p>

''Yeah, not really. She just asked if you were my lab partner.'' while glaring at his arm, I swatted his arm of my shoulder, not wanting it to be there. ''Which, sadly, I am.''  
>Ignoring the fact I had just swatted his hand away he just pulled her closer to him. ''Aw, sad that I'm already taken as lab partner?'' I just rolled my eyes at his attempt to be cute, adorable, sweet or whatever he was trying to be. ''No, she felt sorry for me to have a lazy, annoying ass, who talks to himself in third person and thinks he's 'Mister Awesome', as my lab partner.'' I mumbled in a low voice, apparently not low enough as Bubbles let out a short giggle, making the smirk he was wearing drop.<br>He turned his face to look at me, his face showing that he was starting to get annoyed with me, which was good since he annoyed me during chemistry. ''Dude, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here.''

''If I mind? Hmm, let's see, first you interrupt our conversation,'' I said while pointing at me and Bubbles. ''thinking we were actually talking about you, which we weren't, then you act all buddy buddy by putting your hand around my shoulder and now you're asking if I mind that you are trying to have a conversation with her? Then yes, yes I do mind.'' I said while giving him a shit eating smile.

''You know, you're kinda annoying.''

''I know what I am, but what are you?'' I said, my smile never leaving my face. I think we could've gone back and fort for awhile, maybe even until lunch ended, if it wasn't for the strange noises coming from Bubbles stomach that caught our attention. We both turned to look at the ever so quiet blond walking next to us, who gave us an apologetic look. ''Sorry, I can't help it. I'm hungry.''  
>Her statement reminded me how hungry I actually was, since I only maneged to stuff an apple down my throat this morning. It's strange that my stomach didn't started to make noises, but oh well, I'm gonna eat something now anyways. Nodding I agreed with her. ''Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too, now that you mention it.''<p>

''Same here.''

''Well then, if you're both hungry, then stop annoying each other so we can get some food, or else I'm just going to get some on my own.'' not wanting to be left alone with him, I decided that it was best to agree with her.

''That's okay with me Bubs.'' I rolled my eyes at his nickname for her. I bet he's the only using it, since it really sounds to stupid for anyone else to use it.  
>''Well if he can stop being annoying for awhile, than it wont be a problem for me at all.'' he flashed me a look that went unnoticed by Bubbles who just, smiling, clapped her hands together. ''Let's go then! I bet Robin and Blossom are already waiting for us, well me actually, but you guys can sit with us too.''<p>

''Robin and who?''

''My cousin and her friend Blossom.'' Butch answered in a somewhat harsh voice, clearly wanting to say more but not wanting Bubbles to leave either. Anyways, there you have it a again, a weird, unique name like mine and Bubbles': Blossom. Oh well, being Bubbles friend she'll probably be nice or something and for Robin, Butch's' cousin, I hope that the gene that makes you an annoying idiot doesn't run in the family, 'cause one Butch is enough for me.

* * *

><p>''So, where are we gonna sit?'' I asked as the three of us stepped of the lunch line with our lunch trays. ''Well, if I could just see where Robin and or Blossom are sitting, then we could sit with them.'' she replied as she looked around until all of a sudden a smile crept on her face. ''There they are!'' following her gaze I saw that she was looking at two girls sitting at a table near the window. One of them having dark, long brown hair that fell smoothly on her back and bright blue eyes. The other one had even longer hair, only it wasn't a dark brown but a light red that almost seemed orange. All tied up in a high ponytail. As we came closer to them I noticed the redhead had the most strangest eyes I ever saw, well, with that friend of Butch that has blood red eyes, only hers are pink.<p>

''Hey guys!'' Bubbles greeted as we sat down. ''Hey.'' the two greeted back. ''Who's your new friend?'' pinky eyes asked as she looked up from her book. ''Yeah who is he?'' the brunette said, looking at me curious.

''Well,'' Bubbles said as she took in a breath. ''this is Boomer. You know the one I told you about yesterday? When we met up at the coffee shop? The one I was going to tell you guys about before Butch, Mitch and Brick came.'' speaking of him, he must have to go sit with his friends or something 'cause he was nowhere in sight. Oh well. ''The one I told after they said that they wanted to hear it too, that I had bumped into. The-'' she stopped when her redheaded friend stopped her. ''We know Bubbles. The one you talked about yesterday, anyways, nice to meet you Boomer. I'm Blossom and that's Robin.'' she said, pointing at the girl next to her.

Wait a second. '' Your Robin?'' I asked. She nodded at me. ''Jep, that's me. Why?''

''Well I thought that Butch's cousin would be just as, well, an annoying ass like him. But you seem like a nice girl.'' being his cousin and all I expected her to be offended by that, but she just smiled at me, like she wasn't offended in the slightest way. ''Thanks.'' I was surprised that she only took the compliment.

''So, you'r not mad that I called your cousin an annoying ass?'' I asked, just to be sure. She just shrugged at me. ''Nah, not really.'' shrugging I decided not to question any further.

''So Boomer, how's your first day going?'' I turned my head to look at Blossom, smiling at me from across the table. ''Hmm, good. Except for chemistry.''

''Why? What's wrong with chemistry?'' she must like chemistry. ''Oh nothing, just the fact that Butch is my partner annoys me.''

''Really?'' Robin asked, joining our conversation. Nodding at her, she continued. ''Ooh, I feel sorry for you. He's really gonna do nothing, no-thing.''

''Yeah, I kinda figured that out.'' I said while scratching the back of my head.

* * *

><p>The sound of allot of people talking, lockers being opened and closed rippled through the hall as students were chatting with each other and walking to their classes. The bell had rang a minute or so ago and we just left the cafeteria. ''Hey Bubbles, what do you have for next period? Please tell me you have foreign languages. '' Robin asked as she leaned over the blonde's shoulder. ''Uhm, I have musical arts.'' pouting brunette moved on to her other friend. ''And you Blossom. do you have foreign languages?'' shaking her head she replied: ''No, I have math. Speaking of, I still have to go to my locker. I'll see you guys later.''<p>

''Bye.'' we all said as she turned the corner. ''What about you Boomer?'' turning my head I looked at the brunette walking next to me. ''What about me?'' I quirked an eyebrow at her. ''Well, do you have foreign languages?'' she asked, looking at me with big blue eyes. ''Uhm.'' unzipping my backpack I pulled out my schedule. Scanning I turned back to her. ''I...have musical arts too.'' she started pouting again before walking away. ''Well, see you guys later then.'' saying bye, we continued to walk, even though I had no Idea where I was going.

''So where is this musical arts class?''

''Well, today it's in the auditorium of the school. Were probably gonna sing only and maybe tomorrow will be doing more.'' oh god, singing. I can't sing, as Boomer. I'll sound horrible. ''Do I have to sing?'' she thought about it for a moment. ''Uhm, I don't know. Most people who have it sing. I guess you just have to ask Ms. Keane.''

''Ms. Keane, is she nice? I mean, do I have to imagine her to be like some stuck up stern old cat woman?'' she smiled brightly at me. ''No silly. She's very nice and she just has one cat. You'll see that her lessons are fun.'' she pushed open the black double doors, that I didn't even notice we were standing in front of.

Walking inside I noticed how big it was with its high white ceiling and black walls, the long red carpet leading all the way down to the front row, the red with white coloured seats, the big stage with its thick red curtains. ''Hey are you coming or what?'' the blond questioned as she started to walk down the steps, her hair blond curling hair bouncing up and down as she did. ''Yeah, I'm coming.'' following her down the steps I noticed the other students sitting in the front rows and on the edge of the stage, chatting with each other before class started.

Just as we sat down the bell rang and Ms. Keane appeared from behind the curtain, wearing a long orange button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a red vest over it, brown capri pants and red flats. As she walked her hair, that curled at the ends, reaching a few inches passed her shoulders, swaying a tad bit behind her while her blue eyes scanned the students. As the rest of the students here spotted her, the chattering slowly started to subside, not entirely but just enough so she could be heard when she spoke up, which she did. ''Dear students, I like to welcome you all, new and already familiar faces, to this class.'' smiling she tried making eye contact with everyone, little dimples appeared at the corners of her mouth as she did so. ''For the ones wondering what we'll be doing here. Well, here we are trying to discover your artistic talents. That doesn't mean you'll have to be able to sing, it means that all of you are gonna play or learn to play an instrument. But to day, since we are in the auditorium and there aren't instruments here, except for the piano, were just gonna sing. So, does anyone wants to be the first one to come up here and sing?'' a silence fell at the mentioning of going up there and sing. Apparently nobody wanted to go first and I wouldn't blame them for not wanting. I didn't want to go either.

Ms. Keane's smile brightened as her gaze settled in my direction. ''Bubbles!'' I breathed out the breath I didn't even knew I was holding, relieved that she didn't pick me. ''Great, come over here.'' the blond, who I didn't even noticed raising her hand, got up and made her way over to the steps, passing me while she did. I wonder if she could sing good. Climbing up the stairs at the side of the stage she walked over to the black piano Ms. Keane had taken place behind. ''Do you need me to assist you?''

Shaking her head the blond sat next to her. ''No, I can play it myself.'' nodding the black haired woman scooted a bit away, giving her more space. Taking a deep breath she started to play. Hearing the first notes, I knew that I had heard that somewhere.

_**I've been roaming around**_  
><em><strong>Always looking down at all I see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<strong>_

Hearing the first couplet I knew it for sure. It was a cover from Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon. I had heard it somewhere, not sure where, but I knew I did. The cover itself wasn't bad at all, neither the way Bubbles sang it. It was really good covered, it's just that I would still prefer the original song than this.

_**You know that I could use somebody**_  
><em><strong>You know that I could use somebody<strong>_

_**Someone like you**_  
><em><strong>And all you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>And how you speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Countless lovers undercover of the street<strong>_

_**You know that I could use somebody**_  
><em><strong>You know that I could use somebody<strong>_

_**Someone like you, oho, oho**_  
><em><strong>Someone like you, oho, oho<strong>_

_**Off in the night**_  
><em><strong>While you live it up I'm off to sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat<strong>_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_  
><em><strong>I hope it's gonna make you notice<strong>_

_**Someone like me, oho, oho**_  
><em><strong>Someone like me, oho, oho<strong>_

_**I'm ready**_  
><em><strong>I'm ready<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now<strong>_

_**I'm ready**_  
><em><strong>I'm ready<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now<strong>_

_**Oho, oho**_  
><em><strong>Someone like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oho, oho<strong>_

_**I've been roaming around**_  
><em><strong>Always looking down at all that I see <strong>_

The students, that were intensely listening to her, all came out of their sort of trance and started clapping for her, including myself. She reminded me of a female Boomer. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at the students clapping for her. She waved before standing up and walking of the stage. ''Does anyone else wants to give it a shot?'' the loud clapping was soon after that replaced with murmurs of: ''Me singing after a performance like that? No way!'' and more of such things.

''Come on people! If you don't try, you'll never be able to improve your singing!'' Ms. Keane tried, but to no avail. No one wanted to sing. ''Well, if no one wants to come up willingly, then I'll pick someone instead. Her eyes scanned the the whole place before landing on a girl, probably a freshman, sitting two rows below me. ''You there, with the brown braided hair and glasses. Why don't you come up here and give it a try? '' the girl, whohadn't been paying attention and was still whispering with her friends about Bubbles performance, turned to look at her as one of her friends who was actually paying attention poked her in her sides and whispered that she had to go over there and sing. ''Me?'' she questioned, not entirely sure if she really had to go over there and sing.

''Yeah you. Now come over here and show me what you got.'' Ms. Keane answered, her smile never leaving her face as she motioned for the girl to come. Looking a bit unsure the girl stood up and walked past her friends to the stairs leading, passing Bubbles on her way down who gave her a warm smile, she even said something to her that I was unable to here before continuing her way up to where I sat.

Plopping down next to me we both watched as the girl got up the stage and slowly started to make her way over to Ms. Keane who already had taken her place behind the piano again. ''What did you say to her?'' I whispered to her as I leaned a bit closer to her so I could hear here, my eyes still locked on the girl on the stage who was whispering something with Ms. Keane. ''She seemed nervous, sooo I said that she didn't have to be. Ms. Keane is very nice and she wont make fun of you even if your singing isn't that great. In fact, she'll help you personally to improve it.'' I could feel her leaning more to me as she said it, how much I didn't know but that she did it was for sure. ''Ah-ha, well that's nice of you and of Ms. Keane to help her.'' the girl started to sing as Ms. Keane started to play the piano.

_**I wanna hold them like they do in Texas please**_  
><em><strong>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start<strong>_  
><em><strong>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's on his heart<strong>_

_**ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow**_  
><em><strong>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<strong>_  
><em><strong>ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow whoaa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<strong>_

_**Can't read my, can't read my**_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't read my, can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_

At this point Ms. Keane had started to sing along with her and to tell you the truth I was really amazed at how good they both were. Especially Ms. Keane, I mean the girl was very good too but I didn't expect Ms. Keane to be able to sing too.

_**Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face**_  
><em><strong>Po-po-po-poker face, po-po-poker face<strong>_

''Whoa, I didn't expect Ms. Keane to sing, she's really good.''

_**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**_  
><em><strong>A little gambling is fun when you're with me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<strong>_  
><em><strong>And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun<strong>_

''Yeah, I know. She has been my vocal coach ever since I was twelve. Back then she worked only as a vocal coach, only two years ago she started working here.''

**_ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow_**  
><strong><em>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<em>**  
><strong><em>ow o-ow ow ow o-ow ow<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got<em>**

''Well that explains why you're so good. I mean if she coached I could've been a star already.''

_**Can't read my, can't read my**_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't read my, can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_

''Oh, so you like to sing too?''

**_I won't tell you that I love you_**  
><strong><em>Kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffin'<em>**  
><strong><em>With my muffin<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love-glue-gunning<em>**

''Uhm,'' noticing my small mistake that could maybe make me have to sing, I tried as best as I could to cover it. ''maybe in the shower but that's not what I meant. What I meant was, that If I could sing, which I can't, and she would coach me, I would be could be a famous singer right now.''

_**Just like a chick in the casino**_  
><em><strong>Take your bank before I pay you out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise this, promise this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check this hand cause I am marvellous<strong>_

''Well, it's probably not that bad as you think.''

_**I'm marvellous, I'm marvellous**_  
><em><strong>I'm marvellous so marvellous<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't read my, can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>She's got to love nobody<strong>_

''Yes it is.'' as the song ended me and everyone else started clapping for the two. ''Well, I still like to hear you sing.''  
>why can't she just accept that I don't want to sing?<br>To make an end of it turned my head to look at her, only to be met, a little bit to close for my liking, with sky blue eyes. ''Uhm...no.''

* * *

><p>For the ones wanting to know the piano version of Use Somebody from Kings Of Leon, you should look up the coverd version by Laura Jansen. And for Pokerface you should look up the one from Glee.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back! And hopefully this one didn't take as long as the last one to update. But if it did, my apologied for that then.

Anyways, I noticed that I hadn't really mentioned the reds much, thanks to Katherine Loves Kisses. But, in this chapter I did. So for the ones who have been waiting for a little red moments, you'll have to thank her for mentioning it. Otherwise I may have not done it, in this chapter atleast.

Oh yeah, I want to thank everyone who's still reading this. Thank you.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>''<em><strong>Please?<strong>_'' I asked looking in those cobalt blue eyes that somehow seemed to have very, very slight traces of green in them. It's funny that until now that I was looking into them so close I hadn't even noticed it.

''No.'' he said, leaning back so our faces weren't that close anymore, but more at a normal distance.

''Pretty, _**please**_?'' I asked pouting while leaning closer again. I don't know if it was out of curiosity or the fact I would have a guy friend who could sing, either way I just really wanted to hear him sing.

''No.'' as I leaned in closer, he only backed away from me. But I didn't care as I leaned hoping he would somehow give in to my puppy dog eyes.

''Pretty, pretty _**please**_?''

''No.''

''Pretty, pretty, please with lots of sugar?''

''No.''

''Pretty, pretty please with lots of sugar...and...uhm..._**please**_?'' gosh, if he doesn't say yes by now I really have no clue what to do to make him sing anymore. He was already cornered by his own chair and me as his back was pressed against his armrest, my face not so far from his.

''Okay fine!'' he snapped, finally giving in. I knew he couldn't resist my pouting and puppy dog eyes, no one could.

A smile crept on my face as I stared back at him. ''Great.'' he rolled his eyes at me but I ignored it.

''So how about now?'' a look of confusion and suspicion adored his face.

''What do you mean now?''

''Sing of course!'' my smile grew wider at his cluelessness. ''What now? No I can't-'' interrupting him I raised my hand and called out for Ms. Keane. From the corner of my eye I saw that the girl had already sat back down in here seat. Meaning that Ms. Keane would need another volunteer and I knew the perfect candidate.

''Ms. Keane, my friend Boomer here would like to sing a sing!'' being very pleased with myself I sat back straight in my own chair.

''Well than, Boomer, come over here.'' Looking to my left, I noticed a panic look flashing in his eyes.

''No, I…uhm. I don't want to sing.'' I was confused at why he was so against singing, the fact he was here meant that he liked to perform, right?

''Oh come on, just get over here already.''

''No! I can't sing. Last month I've been operated on my vocal cords. My doctor said that I'm still not allowed to sing yet. Otherwise I would be putting too much pressure on them since their still not fully recovered.'' Oh so that's why was so against singing. Now I feel bad about forcing him to sing right now.

''Oh, never mind then. Anyone else who wants to sing?'' Ms. Keane said, giving him a comforting look before searching the room for other volunteers. Some girl across the room volunteered but I didn't pay much attention to her as she started to sing. Instead I turned to Boomer once more.

''I'm sorry.'' His eyes met mine again as he turned to look at me. ''Huh?''

''Yeah, I'm sorry that I forced you to sing while you weren't even allowed to sing. I really feel bad about.'' Giving him one of my best apologetic looks, I hoped to make it up a little bit.

''Oh that. It doesn't matter. You didn't know.'' He said with a small smile on his face.

''Well okay then. But you're still gonna sing for me, right?''

''Yeah I guess I'll have too.''

''Pinky promise?'' while raising an eyebrow, his eyes seemed to be scanning my face.

''Pinky promise? Why a pinky promise? Aren't we, I don't know, too old for that?''

''I don't care. I just want you to pinky promise me that you'll sing for me.'' I really didn't care if pinky promises were childish as long as someone could keep them, I knew I could thrust them.

''Fine, whatever,'' we entwined our pinkies. ''I pinky promise that I'll sing for you.''

* * *

><p>The hall was getting emptier by the second as there were only two minutes left before the second bell rang. Only a few who either didn't care about coming late to class and some that where just running late still walked, ran around. I was one of those who didn't care about being late as I continued to walk in a slow pace until I reached my locker. Since I had P.E. last period I didn't had any books in my backpack. Just as I grabbed my English book and notebook the second bell rang, shrugging I just continued putting them in to my backpack before closing my locker. Swing my backpack onto my shoulder I headed for my next class.<p>

Reaching my assigned classroom I noticed the door being closed, which was strange seeing as Mrs. Lannington never closed the door during class, unless it was something important. Whatever it was I had missed half of it right now. Opening the door I was surprised to be met with an empty classroom. Confused about where the hell everyone was I decided to check my schedule, maybe I was standing in front of the wrong classroom even though I doubted that. Sliding my backpack of my shoulder I started to search for my schedule.

''Hey Brick!'' a voice that I recognized called out. Lifting my head up I smirked and nodded my head in a greeting way at the two brunettes walking down the hall. ''Hey Denise, Mandy.'' pulling out my schedule my eyes scanning the paper only to see that I was indeed right.

''Are you late for class or just skipping it?'' Mandy asked, the both of them coming closer with every step while I stuffed my schedule back where it came from.

''Nah, just late but I might as well skip since there is no one here.''

''Might as well skip you say.'' Denise said giving Mandy a look witch she returned.

''If you're gonna skip, why not come along with us then? We have a free period.'' Mandy says, twirling a lock of hair which only made me smirk. How cute, they want me to tag along with them. Too bad I don't feel like it.

''Well, well, what do we have here? Flirting with two girls? You are _**so**_ predictable.'' my smirk dropped a bit as I turned my head to face the queen of uptight bitches: Blossom.

''What? Just like you?''

The scowl she wore on her face deepened as she crossed her arms over her chest. ''What do you mean by that?''

Rolling my eyes I swung my backpack over my shoulder. ''That I'm not as predictable as you are.''

For a second she just stood there, her eyes slowly narrowing as she uncrossed her arms and letting them rest on her hips instead. ''I am _**not**_ predictable. The only one here who is predictable is you. You're the one chasing girls every day.''

Narrowing my eyes I took a step closer to her. ''Oh really? The teachers' pet is actually telling _**me**_ that _**I'm**_ predictable? I bet you just jumped in excitement when Lannington asked you to do her a favor.''

''There is nothing wrong with helping teachers, that doesn't makes me a teacher's pet. Besides if I knew I had to go search for _**you**_,'' she said, pointing her index finger at me. ''I wouldn't even had agree to help her.''

''Oh I bet you knew she was going to ask that. I'm the only one who dares to come late for class.'' I snarled back at her.

''Uhm…Brick?'' a soft voice behind me said, which reminded me that Denise and Mandy were still here. God, didn't I feel like dealing with those two now. ''We're gonna go.''

''Good for you.'' I replied absently. I was too busy focusing on glaring at the pink eyed, redhead standing in front of me. At some point our stare-off had turn into a glare-off and I wasn't about to break eye contact.

''Aren't you coming with us?'' Mandy asked confusion clear in her voice. ''No. Now leave.''

''But I thought-''

''I said _**leave**_.'' I had to cut her off there, because they had to leave. Now.

It stayed quiet for a minute before I heard one of them huffing.

''Fine, whatever, let's go Mandy.''

After that it stayed quiet for another minute, the only sound being the sound of Mandy's and Denise's fading footsteps.

''You're such a jerk.'' Shaking her head she turned around to leave. ''And a waste of my time.''

My brows furrowed as I started to follow her. Just because I told two girls to leave in a harsh tone doesn't makes me a jerk. Right? I was just irritated. They could've expect something like that. Besides I'm not obligated to hang out with them. ''So I'm jerk because I didn't go with them?''

An irritated sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her ponytail. ''No, you're a jerk for letting them think you were actually going to hang out with them and then telling them harshly to leave.''

''So? I'm not here to please anyone.'' Even though her back was facing me, I rolled my eyes at her.

''I'm not talking about pleasing anyone, _**Brick**_.'' Suddenly she decided to pick up her pace. Aggravated as I was to know what the hell she was talking about, I picked up mine too.

''Then what _**are**_ you talking about?'' in a split second she had stopped walking and whirled around, forcing me to stop as well. Her eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed, one clenched fist as she pointed her index finger at me with her other hand.

''I'm talking about…'' taking a deep breath she closed her eyes before she breathed out and opened her eyes again. ''You know what? Forget it.''

''What?'' I asked, not bothering to hide my confusion. ''Why?

She turned her back once again to me and continued to walk. ''I'm not going to explain to you why you're a jerk, if you can't realize it yourself.''

My brows furrowed as I followed her once more. ''Whatever. Like I want you to explain anything to me.''

Why does she has to make from everything I do a big deal? Like I'm some criminal that just got out of jail.

''Brick!'' grunting I forced myself to look at the short redhead standing on the doorstep leading outside, the bright sunlight that came from outside giving her hair a bright orange glow. ''Are you coming or what?''

''Yeah, yeah, hold your orgasm. I'm coming.'' She turned around to leave but not without sending me a glare first. I just stood there, rolling my eyes at her attempt to be intimidating. Huffing she walked outside, leaving me standing in the empty hall.

Sighing I took off my cap, letting my fingers run through my ungelled hair, trying as best as I could to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming period with _her_.

I can't believe that at one point I actually liked her. Now she was just plain annoying.

Putting my cap back on I pushed the door open, the sun almost blinding me as I stepped outside. Blinking a few times my eyes adjusted to the amount of light that shone. Looking around my eyes fell on a certain redhead looking bored as she walked around with Elmer. Smirking I shook my head. I expected her to do something like that. Find a nice, smart guy, pair up with him and then letting him do all the work.

''Berserk!'' upon hearing her name being called she looked around until she noticed me, a smirk forming on her face when her eyes met mine.

This wasn't going to be an annoying class after all.

* * *

><p>''Blossom? Hey Blossom, stop ogling brick and help me.'' my eyebrows furrowed at the thought of me actually 'ogling' Brick. That was just something that was never going to happen. Again. I did it once in elementary school, but I won't make that mistake again. I hate his guts to much too now even think about doing that.<p>

Hmpf. Like I would care that his hair looks better when it's ungelled and he's not wearing his cap.

''I am not _**ogling**_ him.''

''Then why do you keep staring at him, huh?'' switching my gaze from said boy to stare into my light-brown-haired friend's green eyes. She was giving me a knowing look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''I wasn't staring at him in particular. I was merely gazing at him and Berserk and Elmer.'' truth was, I was actually more focused on Brick and Berserk than Elmer. They had been laughing, smirking and grinning almost the whole time. Making me wonder what so funny about Berserk that could actually make Brick laugh.

''Fine. Why are you _merely gazing_ at them?'' without noticing my eyes had wandered back to the smirking duo. And this time I didn't even bothered looking away.

''Because I feel sorry for Elmer. He's probably doing all the work. Just look at him.'' the thing about Elmer doing everything wasn't really a lie. He actually did all the work while _**they**_ just laughed, smirked, grinned, giggled and chuckled.

I heard Jane next to me saying something like it was indeed unfair that Elmer did everything, but I didn't really listen. I was more focused on the arm that rested on Berserk's shoulder. Something that shouldn't have bothered me…but still did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten people! Completely channged/rewritten because I didn't like it and repost. Took me a long time to do it though, but you can blame school for that. Anyways, I will try to write a bit faster, but I can't promise anything, so for now you'll just have to do it with this short little thing. Next chapter will, probably, be a little longer.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Sitting down on one of the many brown bar seats around the counter, I waited. Waiting for Shirley to come and take my order. Unlike the rest of the staff working here she was already in her late twenties or her late thirties, I can't remember which one at the moment, not that it really matters. Though, sometimes I wonder why she still works in a school coffee shop. Not that it was a bad place to work. I mean the place looked great with its modern interior with some old school signs and paintings on the walls, giving the place a somewhat 'home' feeling. I just think she could do something better than this at her age. But then again, if she didn't work here, then I wouldn't be able to enjoy her delicious brownies and chocolate chip cookies. No one can make them like she does. So I guess I should be grateful for that.<p>

Turning around, I was just in time to see a group of fine looking girls passing by. Leaning back I placed my elbows on the counter, a seductive smirk plastered on my face. ''Hey, ladies, Denise.''

''Hey, Butch.'' They all said, some of them giggling, others trying to hide a blush, but it was Denise who really caught my eyes. ''_Hey_, Butch.'' Smiling seductively she waved a flirtatious wave before she turned around with a wink.

''Flirting around again I see?'' a familiar voice said from behind me. Turning around my eyes met light brown ones staring right back at me. Eyes belonging to none other than Shirley. ''I thought you were going for your blond friend.''

''Bubbles, that's her name. Anyways, she isn't really my girlfriend, yet. So until then I'm still allowed to flirt a little.''

She raised an eyebrow at me. ''Are you sure about that? Shouldn't you be more focused on Bubbles?''

''Shirley.'' I said with a smirk. ''It's just some innocent flirting, nothing seriously. There's nothing wrong with that.''

''If you say so, Butch.'' She said, her eyes leaving mine to start wandering around the room. ''But I still suggest you don't that often anymore. Especially if she's in the same room as you are.'' Now it was my time to raise an eyebrow at her. Looking back at me she must've caught the confuse look I had as she nodded her head to the right. ''She's sitting over there.''

''Ah.'' Turning my head to the right my eyes searched for her until I found her. She was sitting all alone in the back next to the window, casually drinking her Frappuccino. Smirking I looked back at Shirley. ''Well, since she's here, there is no need for me to be flirting with other girls, is there?'' she just shook her head at me while I just shrugged my shoulders.

''So, if you don't mind, Shirley.'' I said, getting of the chair. ''I've got a girl over there that needs my attention.'' Without looking back anymore I headed over to the back.

This time I had her all for myself.

Grabbing the chair next to her I turned it around so my arms could rest on the back of it as I sat down. "Ey, Bubbly." her baby blue eyes flickered to where I was, as she smiled a small smile.

"Oh hi, Butch." After that her gaze went back to the Frappuccino in front of her. Grabbing it she took a sip.

Hmm, not really the exact reaction I was hoping to get from her, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"So what you doing all alone here?''

"_Well_, I'm not completely alone.'' As I raised an eyebrow at her she continued. ''Boomer's here too you know.'' Smiling she turned to look at me before pointing to the counter. There, where I had been sitting just a minute ago stood the dude, ordering something.

''Okay, but _why_ is he here?''

''I was busy showing him around campus a little, well, to the places he hasn't been too yet. Like here. And besides this is a good place to take a break.''

''And you were the only one willing to give him a tour? Wasn't there anyone else?''

Looking away she seemed to be in thought for a second. ''Hmm, well, Blossom's busy with some project and Robin is hiding from Mitch. So, no, there really wasn't anyone else to do it. But why? What's so wrong about it?''

'''Nothing.'' I said shrugging my shoulders. ''It just seems to me like a shitty thing to do, showing the new kid around 'cause otherwise he gets lost.''

''I don't think it's that of a burden to show new people around, especially if their nice.''

''I'm a nice person, wanna show me around?'' I said giving her a wink with my usual smirk.

She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her. ''You know, Bubbles, you were right about that Frappuccino.'' Looking up my smirk dropped as I saw it was that Boomer kid only a few feet away from us, smiling at the Frappuccino he was holding. ''It tastes…oh.'' Apparently he wasn't that fond of seeing me, like I wasn't that fond about seeing him as his smile dropped and a look of annoyance took over his face.

''You're here too… Great.'' The fake smile he put on only added more to his sarcasm.

''Look, dude, don't hate me 'cause I'm awesome. I just am. Some people like me are just born this way and there's nothing I can do about that. People like you have to just accept that.'' The smirk I was wearing couldn't be bigger as I said that.

Still wearing that same fake smile he sat down on the other side of Bubbles, placing his backpack on the ground and his Frappuccino on the table. ''Well then, I hope for you and everyone else that suffers from your disease, that one day they will find an antidote for cockiness and you can finally be cured.'' The fake smile he was wearing was really starting to annoy me.

''Say, do all your conversations go like this? I mean I haven't been there all the time when the two of you spoke to each other, but it doesn't really look like the two of you like each other. Which isn't that good since you're roommates and all.''

''Us, not liking each other?'' I said, the sarcasm clear in my voice as I shook my head 'no'. ''That's crazy. What makes you think we don't like each other?''

Shrugging she grabbed her Frappuccino. ''Well, it just seemed like that.''

''Nah, we're just messing with each other. Right, dude? We actually _really_ like each other.'' Now it was my turn to put on a fake smile.

Sipping from her drink she looked at me and then at the kid, who just shrugged. ''Well, then.'' She said, a smile forming on her face. ''Butch, I think you'll be happy to hear that Boomer has signed up for the soccer try-outs.''

The fake smile dropped and was immediately replaced by a frown. ''What?''

''Yeah, Boomer signed his name up just, like, a half hour ago when I was showing him around. Aren't you happy? No you guys can spend even more time together.'' She said, her smile never leaving her face.

Note-to-self: Bubbles doesn't get sarcasm.

''No, I'm not.'' Her smile seemed to drop as confusion started to take over her face.

''Why not?''

''Well 'cause I don't…'' I was about to say that I just didn't like him and because of that I didn't want him on the team. But then she'd figure I lied or confuse her even more and I'm not feeling like explaining why I don't like him or why I lied. So instead I should tell her something else. ''I don't think he can play.'' Well that wasn't a lie at all.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' for a moment I forgot that the kid was sitting over there. Oh well, it's like I care if I offended him, so I just shrugged.

''Just like I said. I don't think you can play.'' He just doesn't seem like one who could.

The glare he had directed at me showed that apparently he didn't agree with me. ''Oh so just because you're a guy, you think you're better than me?''

''What?'' that last statement really got me confused, but thankfully I wasn't the only one. Bubbles looked as lost as I was. Narrowing my eyes I took a good look at him.

''You heard me. Just because you're a 'cool' guy, you think you're better than me? Well you're not.''

''Hmm, I'm indeed a cool guy. But awesome would be a better description of me.'' though I wasn't sure if I was the one who heard it wrong along with Bubbles, I went along with it. But I could swear he didn't say cool guy. Just guy.

''Ugh.'' He said turning to face Bubbles. ''You know Bubbles I'm done with taking a break. Is there anything else you wanted to show me?'' the second he said that he was already standing up, ready to leave, with his backpack in his hand. Bubbles, the nice person she is, of course wanted to show him more as she stood up too.

''Yes, of course there is more. Come on we're not done yet.'' Grabbing her stuff she was about to walk away when she remembered me and turned around to face me. ''If you don't mind, Butch, we're leaving. See you later.'' Flashing me a last smile she turned around.

''Bye, Bubbles.'' Flashing me a last smile she turned around.

Hmmm, so the kid has signed up for try-outs. Interesting. Leaning back I pulled out my phone, ready to send some texts to certain people. Smirking I pressed send and stood up, stuffing my phone back into my pocket in the process and headed for the door.

Tomorrow should be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Hmm, I don't know what else to say besides thanks for reviewing, keep going and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

I was breathing heavily, my lungs feeling like they would give out on me any moment just like my legs. Though, I ignored it all. The feeling of my heart ramming against my ribs, how hot it was in that damn, fake torso, the itchy wig that stuck to my face from all the sweat, just everything. But I couldn't and definitely wouldn't give up now. If all the other guys could keep it up, then so could I. But then again, they weren't covered in dirt and bruises. Because, for some reason, they didn't get tripped as much as me by the guys on the team when the coach wasn't paying attention, nor did they got knocked over as much as I did.

Now I wasn't one to complain about such things, but really, it seemed like they were all out to get me. The way most of them, especially that dickhead Butch, would smirk or grin at me while apologizing said it all. And something just told me that he had something to do with it. But I didn't care, 'cause I wasn't going to stop just because of that.

So I just continued to dribble the ball across the field, smoothly passing by some of my opponents, inching closer and closer to the goal. I was almost there with no one to stop me, just me and the goalie facing each other, I could easily kick it in. At least, that was what I thought. The leg that suddenly appeared in front of me, kicking away the ball I was about to kick, was something I didn't see coming, which made it impossible for me to avoid it.

Like a hook my foot stuck to his leg and before I could even act on it, I started falling. In a second my body collided with the cold ground, crushing the grass beneath me, even taking some of it with me, covering my body with even more stains of dirt and grass. A loud and harsh whistle rang through my ears seconds later, making everyone stop with what they were doing. Faintly I heard someone say that we were done and that we could hit the showers.

Groaning I sat up, trying to ignore the pain I felt. That last fall will definitely add some more bruises to my already big collection. It would be a miracle if I could get up tomorrow.

Groaning once more I was about to stand up when a shadow fell upon me. Turning my head around, I was met by a pair of green eyes, showing nothing but amusement and a stupid smirk. I couldn't help but to glare, his presences just annoying the fuck out of me.

''So? How'd you like your first try-out? Mm?'' the fact he was still smirking meant that my glare didn't really had any effect on him, even though it should've. A growl was all that escaped my lips as I stood up. ''Now, now, don't take all your anger out on me just because you suck at soccer. There's nothing I can do about that.''

''No, because clearly you have _nothing _to do with what happened earlier. '' I started to walk away and by the sounds of footsteps coming behind me, he followed.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''So you're really just going to deny the fact you had anything to do with it?''

''I'm not denying anything.'' Walking next to me he took a sip from the water bottle I hadn't noticed he was holding.

''Then what _are_ you trying to say?''

''Nothing. I just wanted to know how it went. You know, if you like it, seeing as you probably didn't make it.'' rolling my eyes I continues to walk. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with him. All I wanted was a nice, warm shower.

Shit.

I stopped dead into my tracks as realization dawned upon me. I couldn't take shower… Not now that is.

''Dude. What's the matter?'' great, now he's concerned about what I'm doing. Turning around he looked at me, a questionable look on his face.

''I can't go in there.'' I said, motioning to where the door leading to the locker room was.

''Why…?''

''I have my reasons. Reasons that don't concern you.'' As I faked a smile he rolled his eyes at me, which was good. It was a sign that he was getting annoyed with me, meaning he would leave me alone in just a few seconds.

''Whatever, dude.'' Turning around he started to walk away, hands resting behind his head, heading for the locker room.

Sighing a sigh of relief I slumped my shoulders. I really need to take a shower now. But first I got to get this thing off of me and fast.

* * *

><p>''So, dude. You think your plan worked?'' Mitch said next to me as I grabbed my shirt from my locker.<p>

Pulling it over my face I turned to face him, giving him a sly smirk. ''Of course it did. Why wouldn't it?''

Raising an eyebrow I watched him shrug. ''I don't know man, he wasn't that bad.''

For a second I narrowed my eyes at him before shrugging. ''Yeah, so? That doesn't mean it's enough to make it.''

''Hmm.'' Was all he said as I ran a hand through my damp hair, pushing some strands that hung in front of my face back. Grabbing my bag from the bench I closed my locker and went for the door, not waiting for Mitch to follow.

There was just no way he could've made it.

* * *

><p>Putting the last things I had into my bag I made my way towards the door, thankful that no one had come in during the time I took a shower in the girl's locker room. It had been the only place now where I could peacefully take a shower since there were no try-outs for any girl sports today and the gym had been closed today for some reasons. Reasons I was now thankful for.<p>

Taking a hold of the door knob I slowly opened the door and peaked my head outside, making sure there was no one there. Only one single person was there, but he rounded the corner shortly, leaving the hall empty. Hearing no one coming I slowly stepped outside and closed the door.

Well that went more smoothly than I thought.

But just as I took a step a _way_ to familiar voice stopped me, ''Hey.''

Shit.

''Wait.''

Fuck. He couldn't have seen me coming out of the girl's locker room, right? Right?

Slowly I turned around to face the guy, though his expression surprised me. The questionable, confused look he had on his face wasn't the look I thought I would see. One of suspicion would've come close to what I expected to see.

Though we both stood there frozen for a minute, the reason I was like that was because I didn't know what to say and he for some unknown reason, yet his eyes didn't stay focused on mine. They seemed to be looking me up and down for a second before finally meeting mine. ''Do I know you?''

Do I know you? What kind of question was that? Do I know you? Now it was my turn to look confused at him.

''What?'' Is he serious or did he fell and hit his head somewhere? Just how could someone forget their roommate like that?

''I mean, I haven't seen you around on campus before.''

The frown that appeared on my face deepened before realization hit me. Slowly I reached for the wig on my head, but just as I expected….it wasn't there. Just the messy bun I made.

Shit.


	12. Chapter 12

Silence.

It felt like an eternity with the two of us just standing there: he waiting for an answer; me trying to come up with something while freaking out over the whole wig-less situation. Thoughts of making a run for it ran through my mind, and not to forget, the unsettling feeling I had bubbling in my stomach.

And while the feeling grew, the cowardly thoughts continued to dominate most of my brain. The only thing really stopping me from acting on it being the logical part of me that didn't want me to make a complete weirdo, but mostly an idiot of myself.

Looking back at him—meeting those green eyes of his—I softly bit my lip and averted my gaze somewhere else, pondering what he had asked.

So he really doesn't recognize me? Why should I run than? A fake name would do so much better than being 'that weird girl that cowardly ran away'. It makes me feel stupid just for thinking about it. Shaking my head, getting rid of the thought, I met his gaze again, a look that could easily be described as a big question mark adored his face. ''Well?'' he asked, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

I was about to say something, anything, like hi or something, when that bubbly feeling came up again. But this time I could feel in my chest. Dismissing it as some of the unnecessary anxiety I felt merely a minute ago I opened my mouth, expecting that 'hi' or at least an 'uh' to come out, but was surprised at the noise that came instead.

It sounded something similar to that of a middled aged male, who'd spent most of his days lazing around watching TV and drink, obnoxiously releasing pent up gas that had been building up in that beer belly of his. In other words, it was a loud burp.

* * *

><p>Her hand tapped impatiently against the leather car seat, her eyes narrowed towards the phone she held with her other hand.<p>

A call, a text, nothing. Just nothing.

Being ignored or forgotten wasn't something she liked, not one bit. Everybody that knew her knew that, he, knew that. And because it was _him_, it annoyed her even more. The guy that practically showered her with attention and gifts, be the one who called first and hanged up last. So why the fuck he hadn't called her yet really peeked her interest.

_''Well why don't _you _just call _him_?'' _

At the time she had laughed at her friend when the question had been asked,telling the girl how naive she was being. Why should she have to cal _him_? He was the one that fancied her, wanting to spend time with her, and besides, she wasn't depending on anyone. She wasn't clingy and would never be. And as an independent woman, he'd have to call.

The conversation had took a few days ago. At the time she wasn't the least bit concerned about him not calling. He'd probably be busy with stuff and would later call her at some point, apologizing for 'neglecting' her and wanting to make up for the lost time. And she'd be OK with that. They'd hang and he would listen to her talking about all the things she bought, bitches that tried to copy her or 'overthrow' her, and he'd say something about that band of his, or whatever. All would be fine.

And it would be now, too, if he'd call. Because maybe, just maybe, she was getting a bit concerned.

_''Well why don't _you _just call _him_?'' _Like a broken record, the words kept repeating themselves, over and over.

Sighing she placed the hand holding her phone on her lap, shifting a bit in her seat so she was able to rest her head against the window.

Something had to be up. She wasn't stupid to make up lame excuses as to why he hadn't called yet, like 'he could've fell down the stairs and broke both his arms', she was smarter than that. Something or maybe a _someone_ was keeping him from calling her, and she was definitely going to find out what or _who_ it was.

However, it slowly became clear that, if she wanted answers now, from him, she'd have to call him at some point.

Sighing for the second time she caught the attention of her driver. Casting his grey, tired, old eyes towards the young woman sitting in the back he raised a grey eyebrow, ''Miss, is there something wrong?''

Shaking her head, she muttered a 'no', not interested in telling her chauffeur about her 'boy problems'. ''I'm fine. Thank you.''

Nodding the elder male focused his attention back on the road in front of him. ''If you say so, Miss.''

Lifting her head from the window she glanced down at her lap, staring at the small device. Was she really that desperate to call him?

* * *

><p>Oh. God.<p>

The silence felt even thicker now, if that was even possible, and I felt unsure as to what to expect and do next. So it came as a surprise to me when I heard him chuckle, his voice bouncing off against the white walls surrounding us.

Raising an eyebrow I stared at him. The fucker seriously thought this was funny?

Seriously?

''You done?'' I asked as his chuckling became less and less to eventually stop, but didn't take the stupid smirk he was wearing now with it.

''Like, fuck,'' he said, straighting his posture,''You do know how to make an impression.'' Rolling my eyes, I started to wonder why I'm still here. ''But you still haven't answered my question.''

''And why would it matter?'' At least talking to him is easier now, knowing he doesn't really know it's me, or more the person I'm pretending to be.

He shrugged, ''You seem familiar.''

''Familiar?'' I asked, raising a dark eyebrow at him. ''Is that what you say to all the girls you just met?'' I said, a sly smirk creeping up my face. Just because I didn't like him didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun with him.

Again he chuckled, taking a brief glance to the right before staring back at me. ''Oh please. I've got better pick-up lines than that.''

''So you're admitting it is a pick-up line, a really bad one that is?s''

''I'm not admitting anything. If I wanted to hit on you, I would have, no questions asked.''

Smirk gone I raised my eyebrow, yet again, not sure what to feel. It was nice he wasn't trying to hit on me, but seriously, why not? What makes me different from all the other girls he hits on? As jealous as it may sound, I'm really not, but I can't help but feel a tad bit offended by that. ''Oh really?''

His fingers strummed the chords of his guitar, creating a soft tune as he stared out of the window. Street lights had already turned on as soon as the early night had rolled in, yet it didn't seem to faze most people walking down the streets, as well as traffic. Nothing special to most people living there, but oddly fascinating to him. Mainly because he has never been there before, London that is.

A door slammed shut from behind him, bringing him back to where he was, the small hotel room he shared with one of his friends/band mates. Turning his neck in such a way he was able to see his friend, he blinked.

''Dude, you should take more care of your phone,'' he said, tossing the device in his direction, which he managed to catch, but dropped his guitar in the progress. ''Barry found it in one of the trunks.''

''Thanks, man,'' he said, bending over to grab his fallen guitar.

''Wouldn't want to upset that girlfriend of yours,'' his friend said. He could hear the squeaking of a mattress, either he sat down or flopped down on it.

''Yeah...'' In all honesty, his girlfriend had been the last thing on his mind the past couple of days. He had been enjoying himself _way_ to much to even remember he had one. Nothing to restrain him from the things he thought were fun to do. And maybe he should have told her he left. A bit late now to do, but he was sure his baby sister informed her, not that it made the whole 'abandoning her for London' thing any less. But knowing her, she would've never approved of him going, and made sure he didn't. He didn't need nor want that, a second mom telling him what he could and what he couldn't do. One was more than enough.

That reminded him, he should really check up what was going on at home. His parents should've gotten a call already, telling them he hadn't showed up for class. His dad may be all cool with it, but his mom definitely not..

Unlocking his phone he went through his notifications: Spam mail, other e-mails, missed calls from friends, some texts, some Facebook stuff. He went through his business like lighting, dismissing old things, replying to recent ones, but one caught his eye. A friend request from Facebook It wasn't until recently he had Facebook, because according to his girlfriend it was a 'must to have', not a choice, although it still seemed useless to him. It didn't help that he still didn't get what the whole point of having it was and what you do with it.

He had gotten a few friend requests before, some being familiar others not, but this one really stood out. A friend request from a girl he swears he's never seen before but with the most ridiculous name he imagined a parent could think of, he, or more his sister, should know.

Bubbles.

Raising an eyebrow he stared at his screen, taking in the blond girl staring back at him with icy blue eyes that seemed so clear, so innocent. And how strange it may seem, the name and everything, it kinda fit her. It sounded cheerful and she seemed like a cheerful person.

''So? Any missed calls, voice mails, angry texts?'' his friend said.

''What? No...no, nothing,'' he said, barely catching what his friend said.

''Well, either you're really lucky to have an understanding girlfriend, or you're just fucked, man.''

''...Yeah,'' was all he said, not able to look away from his phone.

Usually he'd decline friendship requests from people he didn't know, but for some reason he decide on accepting her. He could always delete her later, when he figured out how to do that. For now she was a friend.

* * *

><p>''Yeah. You remind me to much of someone, hence the question.''<p>

So I reminded him of someone... Does that mean...? ''Who?'' I asked, almost a bit to curious.

''You know, you could just tell me your name,'' he said smirking once again, as if it were the most easiest and logical thing to do, completely ignoring my question.

''You know,'' I said folding my arms, ''I could just walk away right now.'' By now I was getting a bit tired of this conversation. I doubt he knows who I am, and I'm done waisting my time.

''I prefer my suggestion,'' he replied with that godforsaken smirk I would just love to slap off his face every time it shows up. But of course he doesn't want to do it my way, 'cause he's a cocky bastard.

''And I'm leaving.'' Turning around on my heels I re-adjusted my bag and started walking, leaving him behind with the 'mystery' of who I was or supposed looked like. How sad.

…

It wasn't until I was a mere two feet away I heard say the one word I dreaded he'd say: ''Boomer.''

Coming abruptly to a halt, I stood there, the fine hairs on my neck standing right up. Eyes wide I slowly turned around to face him.

''What did you just say?'' I asked, unsure if I really heard him right. I mean, was it really that obvious? I figured he'd just drop it and move one with his pathetic life.

''Boomer,'' he repeated, shrugging his shoulders nonchalant. ''I take it you know the guy?'' he raised a skeptical, dark eyebrow at me, as if to try finding a connection, something that would explain his suspicion.

But so far he didn't seem capable of it, which was in my favor. And if I play it cool this will and up well, for me. Breathing out a soft sigh I could feel my shoulders, who I didn't even realized were tensed, relax. ''Maybe,'' I shrugged, ''What's it to ya?''

He shrugged as well, ''Just a man's curiosity.''

''I see,'' I said, turning around again to leave. His suspicion wasn't going to get hem anywhere now anyways. Besides, he wont see me in this form ever again.

''So, what? You're not gonna answer me?''

''Nope,'' I said, continuing to walk, almost reaching the double doors leading outside.

''How about your name?'' he called out from the distant.

''I don't know yours, so why would I tell you mine?'' Taking a hold of the handle I slowly pushed it open.

''Butch, the name's Butch. Your turn,'' he called out again.

Craning my neck I looked him over, taking in his Kelly green and black checkered flannel shirt, black jeans and sneakers. So he _really_ wanted a name from me? Eh, why not. He can get a name.

''Kelly.''

Just not my name.

* * *

><p>Hey lovely readers of Fanfiction, who have come back to read this little story of mine or just started it. For the ones who have waited a very long time for an update from me, I want to apologise. I had never meat for it to take a whole year to update, so I get that some of you are a little pissed at me for it. There really isn't a good excuse as to why I haven't updated sooner other than the cliché excuses everybody uses here, like writers block, friends, family, school etc. So I can only hope this is satisfying enough for you all, and if not, well...sorry. But seriously, I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following. You're all awesome people!<p>

If this is the first time you're reading my story, well, I hope you like it and I will try my best to update more.

Well, I'm not a person to ask for reviews (though I do like reading them), so I will leave you all with this and until next time, soon.

Xxx


End file.
